


Forever, My Heart Will Beat In You

by BlueSapphireRose07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Eren's sick, F/M, Feels, I don't think this is fluff..., I guess this is kind of sad..., Levi takes care of him..., M/M, NO rape, No Porn, No Sex, RivaMika for the alternate ending, So I am reposting it..., Some idiot who used my account accidentally deleted this story... permanently.., TOO MUCH, There are reasons why I had to put that away, just friendly relations of my OTP, people say it's feels, so feels it is, sorry for so many tags..., that's all, too much emotion, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphireRose07/pseuds/BlueSapphireRose07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and I are pretty much alike. But in terms of what we’ve been through, we’re diverse. But remember this well. Once my I pass, I will give my heart to you, and it will pound profoundly. And it will be a sign, that I, am a part of your life.</p>
<p>Eren thought that he'd be a burden to everyone around him... not until he met a mysterious student who seemed to relate to his situation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Friendly Relationship of Eren and Levi… fluffy relationship.. I guess...  
> A bit of Rivetra and EreKasa implied…  
> But more on EreRi though… 
> 
> Warning: This is a very long assed one shot. That's all I have to say.

Eren Yeager, just one of the normal kids you see in town, though, he can’t go play around like the other normal children. Why? He always feels exhausted. Just a little bit of activity, he easily runs out of breath. “Mikasa!! Armin!! Why is it that the both of you don’t get tired?” The young brunette stated tiredly. He was tired of playing games, even if it was not yet half of the first round, he fell on his knees, catching breath. The other two on the other hand continued to play, until they noticed the young boy drop on his knees.

The raven haired girl simply shrugged. “I really don’t know Eren. I move pretty well… why can’t you?” She says while she jumps up and down, just to prove that she isn’t tired. “It’s not yet even half of the game, and you’re already tired.”

“Maybe, you have asthma…” The young blonde kid stated as he puts his index finger under his chin. “I have one too, but, I don’t easily get tired…”

“Asthma??” Eren was a bit dumbfounded hearing the statement for the first time. “What’s that, Armin?” He asked with a trace of curiosity in his statement.

Armin simply went near him and pats him at the back. “I heard it’s where one breathes with difficulty when doing too many actions!” he stated. “But, I don’t get tired as easily as you do! Right, Mikasa?” He turned to the raven haired girl.

“Yeah, I noticed.” The raven haired girl answered. “Is yours much more grave than Armin’s?”

Before Eren could answer Mikasa, a loud call was heard from behind them, and of course, it was Eren’s mother. “Eren!! We need to get going now!!” She called.

“Yes mom!!” He answered and turned to them again. “I’ve got to get going now guys. I’ll play with you again tomorrow.” As he sprinted towards his mom, his chest started to ache. It ached so much to the point that it was tightening. His paced slowed down, until it came to a point that he fell down on his knees.

“Eren?!” His mother went near him and then cupped his back. “Are you okay? Did you play too much??” She said with a very concerned and worried-filled tone. Eren still found it hard to breath… very hard to breath. His chest was tight, no air is escaping from his lips and his nose…

“M—mom…” He said with a staggered tone of voice. “Can’t…breathe…”

“Oh God…” She said as she took out her phone from the pocket and dialed a number. “Grisha… it’s me, Carla… Eren can’t breathe!!”

Eren was losing his eye sight, gradually turning everything he sees into black. His eyes were open, though his sight was already darkened. He could hear his mother crying, and obviously, that was the last thing he heard before he completely drifted off to darkness.

 

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock… the clock ticks continuously and the young brunette found himself attached to some bands of hoses and wires. He turned his head to look what’s in front of him, and it was a very white ceiling. He tired to adjust himself, until he can regain all his senses. His sense of hearing was stable; yet, he hears sobs and cried from the outside door.

_“Mr. and Ms. Yeager, did your son have a history of a heart surgery??”_ Eren heard the statement clearly. What was a heart surgery? He thought wondering what that word meant. Of course, for a young kid like him, these words were definitely new to him.

_“Yes sir. His heart was abnormal in his birth, so in order to save his life, we had him to undergo an operation._ ” That voice belonged to his father. There’s no mistake about it. He usually hears him through the phone, and rarely sees him because of his work schedule. He is particularly busy, so what Eren’s father does is to make up to him by talking through the phone. Honestly, he doesn’t mind. But the tones in their voices were unmistakably sad.

_“I see… let me say that we found something wrong about his heart. You said that he has asthma, but it isn’t. I asked a fellow doctor to see if he had it, but no. He said there is a problem in his heart. All symptoms he showed as you stated earlier,_ _shortness of breath, chest pain, a fast heart rate that has been tested earlier, fatigue, weakness and painful breathing with respiration. Surely, his heart has been inflamed due to that operation he had when he was young.”_

_“What kind of disease does he have, Dr. Smith?”_

_“Dr. Yeager, I am afraid to say that your son acquired a very lethal heart disease at a young age…”_

_“What kind is it?”_  of course, Eren’s mother cried, he heard him cry as she sniffed and catches her breath.

_“Pericardial Effusion.”_

_“Oh… God…”_ His mother was brought into tears once more, and it brought a loud cry of sadness outside the door.

_“I’ll be giving your son_ _aspirin, ibuprofen or colchicines to manage the inflammation in his heart. We must treat this immediately to avoid further more casualties. Mr. and Ms. Yeager, there is still the worst case to come. I’ll be taking your son as my special patient. He’ll be on top of my priority list as well.”_

_“Okay… I owe you much Dr. Smith… thank you.”_

_“Don’t worry Grisha, I owe you too after saving my wife from a disease that could’ve killed her.”_

The conversation ended, and Eren heard the door creek a bit. He saw his mom and his dad come in with a taller man with blonde hair.

“Eren, Thank God…” Eren’s mother hugged him. “I thought you were going to die…” She cried. Eren felt her tears stroking down to his cheeks, then to his neck.

“What happened mom? Why are you crying??” He asked.

“It’s fine Eren, everything’s going to be alright.” His father assured him as he pats the back of his mother. “Anyway, I want to introduce you to a friend.” He pointed at the tall man who has blonde hair and blue round hues.

“Hello there, Eren.” He said as he pulled a chair and pulled it by his bedside then sat. “I’m Erwin. Erwin Smith. It’s nice to meet you.” He stated as he handed out his hand for a hand shake.

“Hi… Mr. Smith…” Eren said as he took hold of his hand and then shook it. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

“I hope we get along Eren.” Erwin said as he wore a smile. To Eren, he found Erwin a calm person, who’s also kind and strong… maybe. Well, that goes for his description. As days passed by, Eren always tended to visit the hospital, having a regular check up every week. He avoided playing as much as possible, since the man named Erwin said that it was dangerous. He obeyed the order anyway. This took place for 8 years, prior to when he was ten years old. He never stopped taking the medicines that were prescribed to him. And now that he’s eighteen, his parents wanted him to stop school for treatment, but he said that it was fine, and assured them that he wanted to finish his studies. There was a condition between them, to where Eren would regularly visit Erwin’s office for a checkup. Eren agreed to it, and so he had the chance to go to school. To fulfill his  _dreams._

Eren was with Mikasa and Armin, and they chose to study in Shiganshina Technological University. They chose Information Technology as their major course together, so they would be assured that they keep an eye with each other. Extraneous activities aren’t allowed of course, for Eren’s case. He was excused for not taking Physical Education subjects because of his condition. He too, was excused for not taking part of stressful activities in school since it would be bad for his heart. Life sucks eh? He thought.

Months passed, and he grown envious. Of course, Eren was envious because his friends get all the attention, and he is jealous because they get what they want. Eren was jealous of Mikasa for she was the top player of the basketball team for women. And as for Armin’s case, he was promoted to the list of qualifying students for the scholarship. He is a remarkable student when it comes to intelligence. Eren was so damn jealous, that he wished that this heart disease would stop hindering him to do what he really wants. If only someone could touch his chest to poof the disease away, he thought. But it was simply  _impossible._  Too impossible that it was a child’s mere dream to think about such.

One day, Mikasa and Armin were to attend a contest, going on for the whole day, thus making Eren alone. Miserable, you can say. Only a few people are sighted in the canteen, and presumably, they are the people who have a lot of things to do, or the ones who do not take interest in any of these kinds of events. Eren decided later on to buy a cup of hot choco, since coffee isn’t in his tastes. He went by the counter to fall in line, and bought what he wanted. He turned around, and he unexpectedly bumped into a shorter person, who is shorter than him by 10 centimeters. As he bumped into him, of course, his cup of hot choco stained the other’s clothing, causing the other young man with dark hair with an undercut stare at hum furiously.

“I’m sorry… I’m so, so sorry!!” Of course, he immediately picked up the cup and took out the handkerchief from his pocket. “I’m sorry!! I didn’t mean to!” He staggered.

Of course, the latter was angry, glaring at him with ferocious eyes that seem to stab him a million times in the chest. “You piece of shit… what the heck were you doing?!” The young man stated as he sighed.

Eren’s chest suddenly started to ache again. “I… I’m sorry…”

“Sorry won’t mean anything.” He stated coldly. “It won’t bring back something that’s done.”

“I…” His chest was aching. Terribly. Was this emotional stress? Of course, the tension and the emotion brought out by the shorter young man, made his heart tremble, causing it to suddenly tighten and ache. Eren felt his eyesight darken once again.

_“Shit…”_  He thought. He tried to open his eyes again, yet he can’t see… one, two, three… he continued to blink, but still, nothing.

“Oi!! Hey! You little shit! I’m not kidding around here!!” He heard the young man speak to him, but, no matter how much he tried to respond, it was useless. His throat was choking for air; his chest was tightening so badly that it needed to squeeze itself to pieces. Yes, pieces. His heart was beating on very thick walls, and these walls seemed like they were compressing the space of his own heart.

“Oi!! Oi!!!” the other man continued to call. As he heard him for the last time, Eren, once again, drifted into darkness.

 

++++

 

The clock continues to tick, and Eren once again awoken in a white room. Apparently, it was the school clinic. What happened? Oh yes, he remembered himself passing out on a guy he spilled his hot choco on. Remembering that scene, surely, the young man was furious because of his antics. Well, he was a clumsy ol’ boy.

“Glad to see you’re finally awake.” A cold voice called. He turned to the direction, and saw the young man whom he spilled his hot choco on. Eren immediately flinched and looked away because he was embarrasse. He does not know how to deal with people who get angry easily over a mistake he didn't purposely do.

“I’m sorry…” He continued again.

“I said it’s alright damn it.” He let out a soft laughter. “That wasn’t a big deal. I should be the one sorry for acting cold on you, kid.” He said and stood up. “What happened to you? Why did you just suddenly faint?”

“Aah… I just felt my chest tightening…”

“Like how?” He asked again.

“Uhh, my heart was beating like it wanted to break free, and I usually become like this in emotional stress or other kinds of tiring activities.”

“Heart disease I presume?” He asked. Oh, how did he know? Eren wondered. “Well, I guess you can’t do any strenuous acts huh? Does life suck for you?” Eren depressingly nodded as a response because it is true. “I see… guess that goes the same for me.”

“Why?” Of course, to Eren, this was new to him. Why would someone say that? He looks so well, and he doesn't look like he has a crucial disease to deal with. "I mean... you look well!"

“Aaah… you can say that we have the same issues, though mine isn’t a heart disease. I just…” He sighed. “I just don’t feel like going into these strenuous activities. To be honest, I’m not into these kinds of shit. I also have some kind of difficulty in breathing. It just took place a year ago… but it isn’t asthma or anything.” He said as he offered his hand for Eren. “By the way… I’m Levi. And you are?”

“Eren. Eren Yeager.” Well, maybe, this man, Levi would be his first friend., Eren thought. Of course, this is the first time a persn offered a hand to him.

“I didn’t ask for your full name you idiot.” He said.

"I'm sorry..." Eren simply sighed. “You’re a bit profane you know?” Eren stated as he puts his palm in his face.

“Just get used to it kid. I’m profane.”

“Don’t call me kid! I’m Eren!” He complained. “I guess that’s why people don’t go near you…”

Levi simply gave him a pat in the back. “Don’t go and get angry. You might have a seizure again. And by the way, I’m anti social. Only a few people have dealt with my attitude flawlessly. Basically, they are the people who basically don’t give a single fuck about my attitude.” Well, to Eren, he seemed intimidating too. His figure is what you can say belonged to a younger individual, someone by the age of fifteen, or younger.

Eren sighed. “Okay, I’m not going to argue with that anymore, but please…”

“Just stop talking and take some rest you shit.” He laughed a bit. “I’ll be staying on guard here, since I might have killed you because of my shit based emotions earlier.”

“It’s fine.” Eren said in a normal tone of voice. “So, what course are you taking Levi?”

“Computer Science. Freshman though. It’s shittier that Information Technology.” He coldly stated. Well, of course, Eren doesn’t know what Computer Science is, but all he knows it’s about computers.

“What is it about?” He asked. Curious too, since Computer Science wasn’t the type of course to immediately recognize since he thought it was a weak course that is filled with nerds and all. Well, not all of them. But surprisingly, they are filled with smart people.

“Oh, it’s about research. Information Technology simply tackles on application, which is easier. Computer Science, you have to be too logical for these kinds of stuff. It will burst your brain if you’re not actually cut out for it.”

“Logical?” Eren repeated. “That’s nice… but what kind of things do you research on?”

“Just a lot. I don’t even wanna name them. Components of the computer, logical stuff… a few mathematical theories applied in programming… basically, all those.” He stated. “Anyway, it seems you are interested in it.”

“Of course.” Eren said. “I actually thought that you guys were nerds and all. But by the looks of it, you’re not.”

“Nerds? Ahahaha…” Levi laughed. “What the society thinks about us.” He uttered. “Funny shit huh? Aren’t you Information Technology people too formal? You guys aren’t even logical.” Levi said in a teasing way.

“Shut up… I did not mean that sentiment.” He said.

“Well, I didn’t mean mine either. Don’t judge people by how they look. All courses have pros and cons.” He countered. Well, that irritated Eren a bit, though, his company was fun though (even if his profanities are way over the board). “So, I guess were friends then?” He asked.

Eren laughed. Of course, he did not expect this. Someone made friends with him? That’s good. At least he won’t feel miserable in school. “Yeah… of course.” He smiled, realizing that it was a person who told him that they are to be friends, and not him. And he is one peculiar person from all the others he met. A mysterious one, to be exact.

“Well, do you have classes later on?” He asked Eren.

“Aaah, not really. I just have to go for a checkup at three pm.” He answered plainly. “My last subject is supposed to be now but, never mind. I’m here in the clinic, dying…”

“You suck at jokes…” Levi stated as he simply nodded his head. “Would it be okay if I come with you?”

Eren was suddenly blushing out of nowhere. “W—what??”

“Is there something wrong?” Levi looked at him. “I just want to assure that you make it there safe.”

“Why?” Eren asked again. He always goes to Dr. Smith’s clinic alone, and he seemed to be doing fine. But for this? Nope. “I can do it on my own!!”

“Wow. So you’re saying you want to go along and repeat what happened to you earlier? For fuck’s sake. You just came out of a seizure that shook the whole canteen premises damn it, Eren. Would you want to faint on the ground again and just convulse like you’re dancing the fucking Harlem Shake?”

“No Levi, it’s just that…”

“What?” of course, Eren must think of a reasonable alibi. He thinks this is rather awkward, but it seems that his heart is beating a bit. But it isn’t painful though.

“I’m just comfortable going there… alone…” He just said in the calmest way possible.

Levi sighed a bit after Eren’s excuse. “I just want to make sure that you don’t die in the middle of the streets okay? Let’s say I’m just bringing back the favor brat.”

“Brat?”

“Yeah… because you act like one. A shitty one perhaps.” He scoffed at Eren of course, making fun at him, actually.

“L—Levi!!!”

“Now stop your ranting and rest. I will accompany you to your doctor later on. Anyway, what kind of heart disease do you have??” Levi asked curiously as he placed both his elbows on top of his knees and chin resting on top of the back of his hands.

Eren tried to remember the name, but it was too long, and confusing to say. “All I know is that I have fluid surrounding my heart, making it dangerous. According to Doctor Smith, my condition is improving. Well, I forgot what the name was, since it’s like a confusing tongue twister. And it’s kinda hard to memorize that kind of shitty name.”

“It’s pericardial effusion.”

Eren was pretty surprised to how he said it in a normal, and straight matter, without him twisting his tongue in the process of saying it. “That’s it! But, how do you get to say it straight? And more importantly, how do you know what it is??”

“Ah, let me tell you that I read an article about that… recently.” He said. “I’m just interested in looking into rare diseases and stuff pertaining to diseases.”

“I see… weird kinds of interests though…”

“It’s just the product of boredom brat.” He stated.

“Stop calling me brat! We’re like, of the same age!” He complained. Of course! Levi looks younger than Eren. Why would he call him brat?

“Are you sure?” Levi let out a small smirk. “You think I’m just as the same age as you shitty brat?”

“What do you mean? You look younger than me!!”

“Looks can deceive, fool.” He simply stated. “I’m 21, you dumbass.”

“Twenty one?!” Eren was simply dumbfounded. To think that he looks younger than him. Wow. Unbelievable. Totally unbelievable. “YOU SAID YOU WERE A FRESHMAN!!”

“And I just happened to repeat the course. Deal with it. In college, you can do that kind of shit. You can even choose the subjects you want to take part it. That is why you don’t have Physical Education because it was crossed out of your course checklist.” He said.

“Fine then… I’m not arguing anymore.” Eren raised his hands in surrender. It was really hard to argue with him.

“Anyway, after this, I’ll accompany you to your doctor. I can’t guarantee that you go there safely after what happened earlier. So just deal with it.” He stated. “I don’t want to hear any complains, okay?”

“Y—yes…” Eren nervously stated as they waited for the time, talking about some stuff just to get acquainted with each other.

 

Time passed, until it was 3 pm. Of course, that was Eren’s scheduled check up, as he stated. As agreed upon on, Levi would accompany him in order to avoid any further hazards like Eren convulsing on the middle of the street or in front of a girl. Eren actually decided that they walk, though Levi was totally against it, he agreed since Eren said he had no money, and wanted to use his limbs for a change. They walked for a few minutes, and then Eren grew tired, bent down and then breathing heavily.

“Are you okay?” Levi asked.

Eren simply nodded as he panted, breathing heavily. “I’m fine…” He said tiredly. Eren tried to stand up and walked again, until he tripped on the ground, twisting his ankle as a result.

“Don’t tell me you’re fine if you look like that you stupid ass…” Levi stated a bit angrily. "Tell that to me if you look fine."

“I’m totally fine Levi… I can… stand…” Eren said, but then, he failed to stand up since his ankle was aching like shit. “Shit…” He uttered under his nose. Well, that's it for Eren's alibi's.

Levi puts his palm in his face. “Don’t make me look stupid Eren. Look at you. You look like a total mess right now. I’ll get a cab. I shouldn’t have agreed with you on the walking. You even sprained yourself.”

“Actually, it’s just a few steps away Levi…” Eren exclaimed as he pointed the hospital just a few blocks away. Eren heard Levi sighed, and then saw him bend down to the point a knee touched the ground, while the other has the foot flat on it.

“Ride my back then.”

“W—what??” Eren staggered. “I can’t possibly…”

“Eren… don’t argue with me and just ride on my back will you? You’re making this difficult for the both of us you asshole. You have no other choice you idiot.”

Since Eren has no other choice, he simply hung his arms around Levi’s neck, and then Levi lifted him up. “I’m putting you down until we reach your doc’s office.”

Levi walked and walked, and Eren simply instructed Levi to the doctor’s office. What can he do? His foot was sprained because of his clumsiness.

“Doing alright there brat?” Levi asked while he was walking.

Eren nodded. “Yeah… you can put me down now. We’re already here.” He stated as he pointed towards the door of his doctor.

“Ahh…” Levi looked at the door, and simply slid it open. As he did, Levi saw a blonde man on his desk, preparing some apparatuses or some sort. It took a few seconds for him to notice Levi.

“Oh, hello there.” He smiled. “What do you need?” He stated.

“I believe this is your patient?” He stated putting Eren in front of him.

“Ah… Eren. Who’s your friend here?” He asked, looking at Levi as if  _they_  knew each other.

Eren simply scratched the back of his head. “Aah, doc… he’s a new friend. He brought me here since he…”

“I found him convulsing in the school, in front of me after he clumsily spilled his hot chocolate on me. I truly apologize for what happened to this brat.” He stated cutting off Eren’s speech. “It’s clearly my fault to why he convulsed like that.”

Erwin simply looked down, and nodded. “I see. Well Eren, take a seat, and you….”

“Levi.” Levi simply stated his name.

“Yes. Mr. Levi.” The doctor said as he smirked.

“Drop the Mr. title please. It’s unpleasant.” He said sternly while Levi raised an eyebrow. "I'm not in the mood for games."

Eren sighed. “You guys know each other?”

Levi simply looked away. “Yeah. He was the doctor of an acquaintance of mine.”

Erwin nodded. “As he stated, yes we know each other. Anyway, just take a seat here then, or, are you already leaving?”

“I’m not leaving. I’ll just stay here for the meantime. This is what I can do to compensate for what I’ve done to him earlier.”

“I see. I hope you can wait for a bit. Eren, let’s start now?” the doctor asked, and Eren nodded.

“Yes doc…”

The examination and the analysis took a bit long, and as the doctor expected, his heart was kind of stressed out today, and it is simply required for him to rest for a week. Of course, who wouldn’t be stressed after Levi scolded him without even knowing he had a heart disease and agreed on walking towards the hospital after convulsing violently?

“So doc, Eren will be absent for a week then?”

Erwin nodded. “Yup. We just need him to rest. He is too stressed.”

Levi nods as a response and then he turned to Eren. “Hear that brat? You’ll be staying at home.”

“I know.” Eren smiled kind of bitterly. “I can go home now, right doc?”

“Yeah. Take care on your way.” He stated and turned to Levi. “I hope to see you again, Levi.” He offered his hand for a shake, and Levi accepted it and shook his hand.

“We will... when that situation ends..” He says.

 

After that, Levi and Eren was walking out, but Eren had his arm hung over Levi’s shoulder. Of course, Eren felt guilty for having people make efforts for him. “Levi, I’m sorry for making you do this.” He knew he needed to apologize for some reason. Maybe it’s because he gave him a burden?

“What are you apologizing for idiot? I don’t want you apologizing for what I chose to do brat. You didn’t ask me to do this in the first place. So there’s no need for you to apologize, got that?” He stated as he continued walking. The need to cry was inevitable for Eren, since this was a favor to which he cannot compensate because of the disease he had.

“Eren, oi… why are you crying?” That was the first time Levi called his name, Eren simply touched his cheeks and then felt a droplet of water running down his cheeks.

“I—I’m sorry… it’s just that… it’s just that I know that I… I can’t pay you back for the good deed you’re doing to me.”

“You don’t need to pay me back. There’s no need to. We’re friends. And I don’t pretty much receive back when I do something for others.” He stated as they continued walking, and stopped by the side of the road.

“I’ll be getting you a taxi from here. I will bring you home as well just to make sure you make it home safely.” He stated as he looked left and right in case he sees one.

“Are you sure about that?” Eren asked.

Levi simply nodded. “Of course. I would be blamed if you die inside the taxi cab while going home idiot.”

“How many times have you named me after profane words?” Eren sighed irritably.

“Just get used to it.” He coldly replied.

“Anyway, did your acquaintance have a heart disease like me? You said you knew my doctor because of your acquaintance.”

“That’s not the case really. That person’s heart is actually being monitored by the doctor…” He sighed after. “But everything looks fine right now.” After that statement, Levi immediately spotted a taxi cab and called it here. Both of them rode inside, with both of them at the back seat. The whole time, they never uttered words to each other until they reached Eren’s home. Eren obviously instructed the driver to go since they are going to his home. Even so, the tension inside was kind of thick and silent. Eren still felt a bit conscientious about this idea, since he knew that Levi might be irritated with this already, even for just the first day. Eren doesn’t want anyone giving him a hand, but the man beside him gave him too much for a day. They arrived and then Eren stepped out of the cab he was about to close the door but Levi stopped him from doing so.

“I’ll be coming back here tomorrow. Would it be fine??” Levi asked as he stared into his turquoise hues.

Eren nodded. “If you want to, it’s fine. I’m not against it. But, just tell me why though?”

“I just want to assure that you are safe. That’s all.” He said.

Eren just stared at the ground, inhaling heavily, and exhaling. It was silent for a few seconds, till Levi suddenly talked.

“I’ll be going off now. I can’t keep the taxi cab waiting. So…” Levi stated.

“Thank you.” Eren simply stated cutting off Levi’s speech. “Thank you so much for your kindness…” He bowed down. He then felt a soft pressure on the back of his head. He raised it up to see Levi puts his hand on top of his head, as he wore a tender smile.

“You’re welcome, Eren.” He said. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Eren walked back to his home. As he was already on the front step of his door, He looked back again at the road where the cab is, surprised that it hasn’t left yet. He waved again for the last time, receiving the same response from Levi. After that, the cab left, and Eren entered the house safely, as expected. As he closed the door, he leaned his back and slides down until he sat, head bowed, and knees bent in front of him.

 

_“I’m such a burden…”_  He thought to himself.

 

++++

 

The next day came by so quickly, and Eren woke up. He sat up and then looked at the clock, and the time is 8 am. Well, Eren suddenly jumped off his bed, but he suddenly realized that he wasn’t supposed to go to school. He tried calmed himself down again, but due to his sudden reaction towards the time on the clock, his chest ached again. He slightly punched it to ease the pain. “Dammit… dammit…” He complained. A few moments passed, the pain subsided.

“Eren…” Mikasa called him from outside the door. “Eren?”

“Oh! Mikasa… come in…” He said. So Mikasa opened the door, to his surprise, Levi was with her. “Your friend Levi came here to visit you Eren.” She smiled. “I guess I owe this guy for accompanying you home. I’m sorry for not giving you my time anymore…”

“It’s fine Mikasa…” Eren replied. “I understand that you are busy.” He stated enthusiastically, when in fact it really hurts deep inside. He should be with her, he should also be with Armin too… but what can he do? He’s pretty much stuck in his own room resting and trying to get away from boredom.

She wore a forced smile, and headed to Levi. “You take care of him, okay Levi?” She stated as she swiftly left the room. After that, Eren bowed his head down, trying to fight back tears, trying to fight back the tears that want to fall out of his eyes. He knew that Mikasa pitied him. Due to the look on her face when she left, her smile was forced. They never had a bonding time together since she’s part of the volleyball team. Even Armin, he has his own club and he’s busy.

“Hey, are you alright?” Levi asked. “Mikasa said your parents had shitload of work to do so they aren’t present at the moment.” Eren nodded, shoulders rising and falling down heavily. Levi immediately approached him and then patted his back. “Hey… Eren… Eren… stop it. Stop crying…”

“How can I not? Mikasa… Mikasa’s enduring the pain of seeing me like this… how can I not cry Levi? Explain. Please explain how?? I’m just being a burden to everyone…” And yet again, his emotions are winning over him, causing his heart to once again be unstable. He was already whining, and Levi tended to Eren immediately.

“Shh…” Levi hushed him. “Don’t say that. Now, calm down, okay Eren? Take a deep breath, and relax.” Eren did as what Levi said. He breathed in a bit, while his chest was aching so badly. Levi counted the seconds on how long he should hold his breath to breath out. The process repeated until he is completely calmed down. “Are you okay now?”

Eren nodded. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine…” Levi said a bit lazily. “Damn head ache…”

“There are pain relievers down there Levi… if you want…” Eren said.

“It’s okay Eren. I’m fine. It’s just a headache…”

“Are you sure?”

Levi nodded. “It’s not a fever. And I doubt that it is… maybe it’s just stress.”

“Why don’t you take a rest?” Eren suggested since it was the best way to relieve a headache.

“I am…” He clumsily sat down on a chair and rested the back of his head on it. He also placed his arm over his eyes. “I’ll be sleeping for a while. Wake me up when you need something.”

“Yeah…” He nodded and lied down again. “Levi…”

“What is it Eren?”

He puffed out a sigh. “Thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?” Levi asked sleepily.

“I just want to thank you for being here with me right now.” He said. “It really feels lonely. All by myself here…” Obviously, it was on Eren’s case. He was usually left at home, to do something not exhausting and worthwhile. Mikasa and Armin can’t tend to him because they have their own issues, and they rarely visit him after they came in Shiganshina Technological University. They barely see each other nowadays. It has been a while at his stay in the University, and Eren felt complete happiness for the first time having Levi around. Eren was waiting for Levi’s reply, to find out that he was already sleeping. Eren simply sighed, stood up and covered him with his blanket. Of course, Levi’s head was bent back, still, his arms stationary like his first position earlier. Eren decided that he get Levi some pain relievers to relieve the headache, somehow. As he went down the kitchen, he heard steps going towards him. “Oi, Eren…”

“Oh, Levi… you’re, awake again.” He laughed nervously. Levi simply snapped his tongue. “Of course. What are you doing down here anyway?” He asked in his stoic expression again.

“I just wanted to get you some pain relievers to relieve the headache you have… yeah… exactly like that…” He laughed.

“Stop playing games with me Eren. Ugh… you should’ve stayed up in bed and sleep like a baby…”

Eren sighed. “I can’t sleep though…”

Levi sighed and then looked for something in the refrigerator. “What do I do with you… honestly…” Surprisingly, he took out a gallon of ice cream… strawberry flavored… and put in on the table. He then looked for something in the closet drawers in the kitchen later on.

“Levi? W--what are you doing??” Eren complained as he approached Levi since this was really weird.

“We’re going to eat…”

“But this is my house!” Eren said loudly.

Levi went down and looked at the ice cream instead. “And you’re my friend. We’re eating. And it would be boring if we’ve got nothing to do today.”

“But Levi… it’s ice cream! Early in the morning?!” Eren complained again. “Are you serious?!”

“I just want to stop my brain from heating up. Now don’t argue with me.” He stated as he took out a bowl. “May I?”

“Ugh… do what you want then…” he sighed grouchily.

“Thank you. Now, do you have any sort of gaming device in here? I’m bored.” Levi asked as they started towards the living room.

Eren looked a bit irritated. “Uhh… yeah… PlayStation 3. There are a lot of games there too. You can play whatever game you want.”

“If you say so.” Levi said as he turned on the device and took a game. OH, goody… Final Fantasy. And so, Eren watched him play the game. Even if that time irritated him, he was fun to be with. They had the device turned on the whole day, well, since Eren can’t do anything, he kind of fell asleep and let Levi do all the playing.

 

Another few days passed, of course, Levi and Eren became closer. They tended to hang out with each other in their breaks. Of course, that day, Eren wanted to shift a course to Computer Science, just so he can be closer to him. Why? He feels secure, and he feels human, and more importantly, he felt like he existed. But this is actually the first time he had a real friend other than Mikasa and Armin. At least someone took notice of him aside from the two of them. Eren also introduced Levi to his parents, well, as expected, they were happy that he had a friend, even if it was only him. At least his worth is kind of proclaimed even if it was just a little.

A month’s time passed again, and Eren’s request to shift a course was granted. Eren learned that Levi was lonely in class too, since the first years are afraid of him. But because of Eren, people talked to Levi more since he showed what he can do in his class. Mentally debugging programs, creating one from a piece of scratch… Levi was brilliant. He also has some kind of gifted intelligence. Levi would also make sure that he’d be with Eren during check up sessions and going home. Well, he doesn’t want him to convulse like some retard again in the middle of the street.

Eren’s check-ups are considerably going well too, and Levi saw it as a good thing. Even Erwin told Eren that if he keeps this up, things are going to get better, and so, that’s what Eren believes. If they think it’s going fine, then he believes it as well, and he has to.

After classes, they ate at a certain part of the university, which seemed to be like a garden. Random conversations took place, and there was a point Levi was asking about Eren’s hobbies. “So, brat, tell me what you do when you’re bored.” He asked as they sat by the grass at the school gardens, reviewing notes since the Midterm exam is in a few days time.

“Huh?” Surely, Eren did not hear the question, or rather, pretended not to hear it since he was concentrated.

“Tell me what you do when you’re bored. You heard me right?” He restated irritably. “I am curious to know what kind of activities you do when you’re bored. You really did not tell me much about that yet.”

“Aah… okay then. I paint…” He said.

“So you paint? That’s nice. It’s not a tiring activity at all, I presume.” He said. “May I see one of your paintings?

“Yeah…” Eren let out a nervous chuckle. “Here are some of them. It’s in my laptop.” He took out his laptop and then let Levi take a look at his masterpieces.

“Impressive. Your color blending is quite spectacular.” He complemented. “You should’ve taken Fine Arts as a course.”

“Thank you, but I prefer working with computers right now. Anyway, you are having a lot of headaches recently…” Eren pointed out. “Are you okay?” It’s true, actually. The past month, he always had headaches, in one week. He also has some kind of difficulty in breathing though it seems it’s not bothering Levi too much.

“Don’t worry… I’m gonna be fine. A little headache’s not going to kill me right? It’s just stress Eren.” He convinced him. Eren was kind of convinced and left it alone, so, after that, a year passed, and they were close friends already. They would tend to talk about things friends usually talk about. Of course, this comforted Eren, at least…

The next month, it was December. The Midterm exam went well, and it was their Christmas Vacation already. Eren knew that it was Levi’s birthday in a few days.

“So, Levi, what are your plans for your birthday? It’s Christmas Season, right?” Eren asked as they were walking home.

Levi simply looked up. “I’ll spend the Christmas eve somewhere… and I’ll get back to you tomorrow morning and celebrate my birthday with you.”

“Where is that somewhere?” Curious as Eren is now, he wanted to know. Well, they’re friends.

Levi did not answer for a bit, making the situation a bit awkward. The silence began to stretch and Eren wanted to change subjects however, Levi talked. “With my family.”

“I see!” Eren enthusiastically stated. “I want to meet them!”

“You’ll meet them someday Eren. I assure you… you will.”

Eren was smiling, and the thought of that really made his heart flutter, but then again, he was in pain. Levi calmed him down and told him not to get too excited since it’s going to be bad for his heart. “Tch.. you’re such a pain in the ass Eren.”

“The thought of it excites me… I’m sorry. And I am sure our parents would be good friends with each other… I’m happy because of that thought… and I they must be happy that you made a person like me happy.” Eren stated. Of course, Levi smacked Eren on the back slightly.

“Idiot, you’re redundant.” He smirked and walked way passed ahead of Eren.

After that, December 24th, Christmas Eve, Levi and Eren usually call each other to see if the other was fine or not. Well, Eren was sitting around and painting, and as for Levi he was cooking some stuff. Eren never knew Levi was a good cook, so he told Levi to let him taste his cooking, and Levi agreed.

The next day, they agreed to meet each other in the city, and Eren saw Levi was looking around the streets as if he were searching for him. And so, Eren called his attention, and Levi saw it. Levi handed a bag of cookies to Eren. “Here… just as I promised last night. I hope you’d like my crappy cooking.”

“Don’t say that. I’ll enjoy anything my friends give me!”

“Anyway, want to go grab a burger?” Levi suggested.

“Nah, I’ll pass. It’s cholesterol. I was not permitted to eat these kinds of stuff.” Eren replied.

“What do you want then?” He asked, again. “It’s my birthday, so it’s my treat.”

Eren was looking around too, thinking about what he should eat. Of course, he was hungry. But as he looked around, he felt his chest was tightening so much… it hurts to the point that it is shrinking. He has a hard time in breathing again. “L—Levi…”

“Oi… Eren… Eren!” Levi called but Eren fell to the ground, sight completely blackened... and he felt completely numb and motionless… was this his time?? He thought he was fine. All those checkups and treatments… were they all for nothing if this day would come? Everything was supposed to be okay… they said so… and he believed it. Maybe, this was the end for him?

 

++++

 

A matter of time passed, Eren finally opened his eyes. “Wh—where am I?” He looked around to find out that he is in the same place again. The hospital. Eren continued to look around and saw Levi outside the door, with Erwin. They are apparently conversing, but he can’t hear what they are saying since they are kind of far away from him. He can’t make out expressions too, since his sight is kind of blurred. After which, Eren saw that they were already approaching him.

“Eren? Are you awake?” Erwin called. “You’ve been asleep for 3 days…”

Eren definitely heard Erwin call him. And of course, his parents came in, panicked… worried… And 3 days?! That took him a long while to sleep, he thought. Oh yes, he fainted in front of a crowd, on Levi’s birthday.

“Eren…” His mother hugged him. “Eren… I’m glad you’re okay…”

“M—mom…?” Eren uttered a bit.

“Carla, I think it’s best to tell him now right?” His father asked. “Dr. Smith, it’s fine right?”

“You can tell him anytime. I’m not against your plans and all.” He stated in a manner that was stern. Of course, this matter looked a bit serious. His mother’s expressions explain everything, even his father’s behavior towards asking the question was.

“What do I need to know?” Eren asked a bit nervously. What was going on? “W—what’s happening?”

“Eren…” His father cupped his shoulder. “You only have a few years left to live…”

_You only have a few years left to live…_  those were stinging words to his chest. He knew it. He knew that this would happen eventually.“You’ll be confined here for a while Eren. A month to be precise.” Erwin said. “Your parents have officially dropped you from school just so you could recover.”

Eren simply looked down, holding back his tears. So this day came, and he knew that there was nothing more anyone could do just to let him live. Should he die right now? Well, maybe it’s for the best.  _At least I won’t have to get everyone pity over me anymore… right?_  Eren thought bitterly. He took a look at everyone’s expressions, and Levi’s was kind of sad and expressionless… as if he does not want to show it at all. Levi saw Eren look at him, and he looked down… as if he did not know what he could say.

“If only we could get you a heart donor…” His mother stated. “If only… we could…”

“I know of a brain dead patient in the right wing of this hospital… but I doubt that the father would allow it.” Erwin stated in a sad tone of voice. Levi’s attention was drifted towards Erwin.

“Dr. Smith… please… please do everything… please… please at least… convince him that he can save a life…” Eren’s mother stated while she pleaded.

“I’ll see what I can do Ms. Yeager.” He said as he went out of the room, giving them space. As for Levi he whispered something to Erwin as he also went out of the room… probably it’s just so he won’t interfere with the moment.

“Eren… stay strong… okay?” His mother pleaded. “Stay strong…”

“Mom… Dad…” Eren uttered with a shaky voice, then smiled bitterly once again. “It’s fine… At least I don’t have to be a burden for you guys anymore right??”

“Don’t say that!!” His mom scolded. This really did not surprise since it was kind of expected anyways. “Eren… we want you to stay alive… for our sake… for your sake…”

“What if the operation won’t be successful? It’s useless too isn’t it mom!?” He answered back. He’s actually fed up of being kept alive, when Eren actually knew that it was absolutely hopeless. After the doctor’s statement, he might not even live longer like how they wish it was. Why? His heart is already weak. He may die tomorrow or the next month. “Why would you like to keep me alive when I’m already dying… mom? Please answer my question…”

“It’s because we love you! Eren!! Please!! Are you telling me you’re giving up?!” She said as she walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

“Eren, you shouldn’t have done that…” His father said in the most disappointed way possible. “You’re our own flesh and blood… we wouldn’t want you to disappear as much as you do. Don’t you consider what the people who care about you feels?” All of those statements simply hit him. Why did he want to die? Of course, to stop being a burden, never to be pitied of again, be free, and feel painless… that’s the only thing he’d ever wanted from the start. But all this time, he was blind to even care to see those who are there for him. Once, he gave up on the thought of dying because someone acknowledged his existence… someone knew his pain without even feeling it… but right now… how could he say that ‘I’ll still live’, when his death is coming at him?

“D—dad…” He called out softly. He simply shook his head and then turned his back, and went straight out of the door. Eren simply stared at the distance. He did not want anymore tears to be shed nor did he care about his heart at this point. All he knew is that he wanted to disappear.

“Oi…” Eren raised his head towards the door and saw Levi standing there. “Are you giving up on your life already? Are you stupid?”

“What do you think? You really think I’m happy right now? You think I can still live my life when I’m destroying the relationship between me and my parents because of this… this damned sickness?” Eren stated in a loud tone.

Levi’s eye twitched as he heard the statement; surely, he was pretty disappointed with what Eren said. “You’re only making everything worst Eren. I want to ask you this. If you didn’t have a heart disease, what do you think are you doing right now?” Levi asked.

Eren bitterly sighed. Oh how he wanted to play sports, sprint quickly on his long legs, and jump as high as he can to reach the sky... but it was simply impossible. For him, it’s a mere dream he will never attain unless he had a heart donor. And he doubts that there will be one.

“Aren’t you gonna answer my question?” Levi stated as he snapped his tongue. “Is the question too hard for you brat?”

Eren gritted his teeth because it was already too much… much more than too much to be exact. He wanted to cry out, or rather… he needed to regardless of his condition. He wants to shout at how angry he was, he wants to express how fed up he was with medical treatments, staying at home and being jealous of everyone who’s around him. Eren’s  _tired_. “What do you think? I would be doing things my friends are doing!! I should be one of the best players in the varsity club right now!! I should be running… I should be enjoying my life!! I shouldn’t be taking in expensive medicines! I shouldn’t be wrapped around by bandages and injected multiple times a year! I SHOULDN’T BE BEDRIDDEN IN THIS DAMNED HOSPITAL!!!” Eren was frustrated as he stated his last sentence. “I shouldn’t be here…” Before he knew it, more tears rolled down from his face. “I should be with Mikasa and Armin right now… I should be with them… enjoying a life that doesn’t need to have a lot of fucking risks.”

“If you think our lives are easy, think again…” Levi replied. “I don’t want to argue with you anymore. We are in fact, healthy, but we have bigger problems compared to yours.” Levi just sighed. “Don’t you think you’re underestimating yourself too much? Of course, who would blame you for having a heart disease? It was fate that messed you up. In my opinion, you’re the least person I know that could deserve this. Look at you. I can see that you are eager to play sports and do anything that’s over the limit, Eren. You want to take the chance to do what you’ve never done. As for my case, you know what? I’ve screwed up. I’ve done a whole lot of shit in my life than you could ever imagine. There is one fucking sin I committed… and if you think its fucking easy to think about how you’re going to be forgiven or if those people will ever forgive you… it isn’t…”

“But look at you. You’re healthy and all!! What about me? I’m here lying in this bed, dying! Who knows, I’ll die tomorrow because of this emotional stress!! I was told that this heart disease would heal… but what’s happening? There’s no improvement at all. It keeps getting worst. My life really sucks… you know? I have to depend on people!! MY LIFE’S BEEN A LIE… I’M BEING KEPT ALIVE JUST TO SEE PEOPLE GRIEVE ON MY CONDITION.” He answered back.

“Shut up and listen Eren! It’s not about being healthy and shit!!! And you have no choice but to depend on people who are physically stronger than you are because they’re trying their best to keep you  _alive_!” Levi slammed his hand on the table beside Eren as loud as possible. It’s clear that Levi’s frustrated. He really is… “You know what you piece of shit? That sickness of yours…” Levi crumpled his fist. Eren was afraid that he might get punched, so he closed his eyes… instead of expecting that, Eren felt a warm hand on his chest. He opened his eyes to see that Levi’s palm is placed flat on his chest. “I should be the one who’s going through the shit you’re going through. I deserve to feel that kind of pain you’re going through brat, and you don’t. If only I can ask God that we swap places, I would’ve done it already. I hate seeing you that way. We’ve been friends for more than a year already, and I really hate seeing your chest ache, seeing you get tired easily and take in some of those filthy medicines in your body that I doubt would help at all.”

“In my case, I wouldn’t want to see you suffer to you know? I don’t want to see anyone suffer… you said that you’ve done a lot of mistakes in your life, you can still make up for that. However, if you look at me, I cannot achieve my dreams no matter how much I try. I  _will_  die at an early age. I  _will_ die never even having a chance to fulfill these dreams…” Eren said in a shaky voice. “I’ll never fulfill these dreams… the doctor confirmed that I will die at an early age right? You heard it right? I doubt that I would even have a heart donor! Can’t you see? I’m not fit for this world. I don’t deserve to be in this world!!”

“You shitty brat…” He softly stated and grabbed a handful of Eren’s hair from behind and then placed his forehead on top of Eren’s. “If you don’t deserve to be in this fucking world, then do you think that I would care about you so much? Do you think the people around you would even care to pity and weep for your well being? Do you think that they’d waste their effort to keep you alive? No. No one’s wasting their time… they’re doing  _everything_ they can. Your parents… everyone…”

“Levi…”

“Well you shithead. Let me state you a fucking fact…  _We all fucking care about you._ ”

Surprised at what Levi had told him, Eren was obviously staggered. He did not know what to say, but he was silenced and suddenly, calmed down. Even so, tears still continued to fall.

“Eren, if you think that you’re a burden because of your disease, and you underestimate yourself to the point you want to disappear and die, think about the damage you’ll leave behind. Do you think it’s worth it? No.”

“I’m sorry…” Eren uttered softly. “I’m sorry…” He then dug his face in Levi’s collarbone as his tears fall. Levi simply took him in his arms, and caressed his back.

 

“It’s okay. Stop crying… just… just rest will you?” As Levi ordered this, Eren closed his eyes, and then drifted off to sleep as he was in Levi’s comforting arms. “If you’re going to die tomorrow… who cares? What matters is you tried to live your life… Listen… okay? I want you… to try your best and live the most out of your life. Don’t end it with tears… you deserve to be  _happy…_ ”

 

++++

 

Days passed by and it was already December 31st… was New Years Eve. Just a week after the incident. Eren will be celebrating the New Year in the hospital. Of course… he wouldn’t be seeing fireworks this year. As he waited, Eren heard the door creak open. Wanting to see who it was, he raised his head, and saw Levi.

“Oh, hi…” He said with a gloomy expression. “What brings you here?”

“I’ll be celebrating the New Year with you brat.”

“What? I mean… how about your family?” He asked.

Levi sighed. “They said they’d be dealing with a few errands so… it actually feels lonely, so I want to spend the time with you and your family.”

“Really? That’s great to hear!” Eren stated with enthusiasm.

“Yeah. I have some chips here, if you want.” He handed a pack of cheetos to Eren. It’s a big pack of chips. They probably cost a lot.

“Thank you.” Eren said as he caught it.

“You’re certainly welcome.” Levi replied back. As Eren was opening the bag of chips, Levi brought out a familiar notebook, or rather, sketchpad. That’s when Eren realized it belonged to him.

“Levi?! Where did you get that?!” Eren asked in panic. Of course, who wouldn’t panic? It’s his sketchbook, and how on earth did he even get that?!

“Your mother showed it to me.” That was his simple answer. “She said it would be nice if I knew of your talents.”

“Really?!” He kind of blushed and looked down.”

“Your drawings are impressive Eren…” He said. “It’s better seeing it traditionally that the camera picture since the effort is much more visible here…”

“Thank you…” Eren said, again as he ate from the bag of cheetos Levi handed to him.

“You’re welcome. Anyway, are fireworks bad for you??” Levi asked as he closed Eren’s sketchpad, and sat by his bedside.

Eren sighed a bit, remembering a few events to when he was watching fireworks. Well… it’s bad. All of them are bad experiences. “It actually depends…” Eren told him in a lie, but he had to say what he was doing in the new years just to hide that lie. “Every New Year’s eve, my family and I would tend to go to a silent place to celebrate the New Year. Even if we had no fireworks or whatsoever, all we had is a stick that would tend to burn up sparks… that’s all. I’m not allowed to be exposed to loud noises.”

“So, you haven’t seen a firework yet?”

“Once, but that almost gave me a heart attack because of the loud banging sound it produced.” Eren said, as he reminisced the time when he was a child. It was New Year, and fireworks sparked everywhere, but because of the loud sound that made his heart beat quite uncomfortably, he did not last for 3-5 minutes due to that and was immediately brought to the hospital for treatment. Of course, Eren explained the situation to Levi, as thoroughly as possible, just in order for him to understand that he might die if there are fireworks.

“I see. What do you say we go up the rooftop of the hospital and watch the fireworks with your family?” Levi suggested.

“Are you sure?? But what if…”

“People wouldn’t be stupid to light fireworks near the hospital you know? Our distance is quite reasonable, for you not to hear the loud explosions, and it is also a good distance for us to see the fireworks too. You don’t have to hear the loud explosions. If ever you do, they are soft… and what’s important is that you see them.”

“Really?” Eren said with excitement.

“Yes. Really. I talked to this about Erwin, and he kind of agreed. So tonight, your family, including me, will spend the coming of the New Year at the rooftop. Tonight, your room would be empty.” Eren nodded after hearing Levi’s statement. “Are you feeling cold?” Levi asked.

Eren shook his head for a bit. “N—no… not at all…”

“It’s snowing. I won’t allow you to fucking shiver up there…” He took off his scarf and wrapped it around Eren. He also gave his own gloves and let him wear it too…

“Levi, it’s too much!!” Eren complained.

Levi simply snapped his tongue as he fixed his scarf on Eren. “There… good. Feel warm now?” Eren nodded. “Good. You’ll be wearing that as of the moment.”

“But what about you??”

“I can endure the cold. You’re actually my concern Eren. Just do as I say okay?” He said. “Your family is waiting for you at the rooftop by the way.”

“Really??” He said astounded by the fact that they did agree to those kinds of terms. “But… how?”

“As I mentioned earlier, Erwin talked them out. I think he wants you to enjoy your life a little bit. You weren’t listening a while ago, were you?” Levi said as he leaned by the doorway. “Anyway, are you coming with me or what?”

“I—I’m on my way Levi!!” Eren enthusiastically said as he immediately stood up from his bed and then attempted to sprint towards Levi. Of course, due to the excitement, Eren slipped his footing and his chest started to ache a bit.

“Whoa… too excited…” Levi simply caught him by grabbing him by his armpit. “Slow down and don’t stress yourself Eren.”

“I—I’m just happy… that’s all…” He was. He really was. “I… I’m sorry…” Despite the fact that they were doing such efforts for him, that’s what makes him so happy. If tomorrow is the last day he’d be living, this would be one of the best memories he’d never forget.

Levi simply smiled at Eren. “Then try controlling yourself. It’s going to be bad for your heart.” Eren nodded and Levi suddenly hung Eren’s arm around his neck and they take small steps as they go to the elevator. Of course, Levi was holding the rod with his dextrose pack.

“Levi, I can actually hold that you know?” Eren said as he tried to reach for it, but Levi pulled it away.

“I’ll carry it. You don’t need to strain yourself.” They continued to walk until they stopped by the entrance of the elevator. “Let’s just wait for the elevator okay?” They waited and there is an awkward silence between them. Before Eren would break the silence, the elevator doors opened, and they entered. Maybe, they can just talk to each other when they reach the roof top. It took a few floors until they reached the elevator towards the last floor; so they had no choice but to walk a flight of stairs. Well, Eren pretty much accepted it and wanted to walk, but Levi insisted that he ride on his back. Eren had no choice but to do so, since he really doesn’t want to argue with Levi…

“Levi…” He called.

“What is it?”

“Please stop giving too much effort towards me… please?” Eren dug his face on Levi’s nape.

“Why would I not?” He wondered, but still continues to walk up.

“I just don’t want to let others make efforts for me…” To put it bluntly, Eren was pretty uncomfortable.

He heard Levi sighed a bit. “You know, we’re friends. Good friends. And don’t imply that I’m helping you as if I’m a stranger. I’m helping you because I freaking care, you got that?” Eren nodded, did not want to answer. If he thanked Levi again, would that kind of irritate him already?

“We’re almost there.” One, two, three steps… Levi finally reached the door and put Eren down gently. He opened the door and saw his mom, dad, Mikasa and Armin together with their families.

“Eren!!” Mikasa called out and waved, along with Armin, approaching them. Of course, Eren felt like he wanted to be with them, since it’s been a while they haven’t been together for a while because of school work. Eren took a glance at Levi, and as soon as he did, Levi just gave a nod and then smiled at him, as if he signaled that he go ahead and bond with them. Eren did what Levi said, and went together with them for the moment. This is the first time in his college life, where he spends his joyous times with Mikasa and Armin, after having lost a lot of moments when they were children in particular… They cooked barbeque, chicken, roasted marshmallows using a grill, drank a lot of juice and stuff… basically, they did all the things they wanted to do… (Still, while holding the rod that carried his dextrose pack…)

 

11:45 pm of the same day, Eren grew a bit tired, Mikasa and Armin continued to play with the sparky sticks, Of course, Eren sat down by the mattress placed on the floor.

“Are you tired? We have like 15 minutes before New Year.” Levi caught his attention, and immediately sat down beside him.

“Yeah… a bit…” Eren laughed. “But I’m still happy though… If my time in this world will come, this will be the happiest moment I’ll never forget.”

“You’re not going to die yet Eren.” He said. “You’re not going to die early.” Levi puts his hand on Eren’s shoulder, giving it a pat. “And I’m sure this would be one memorable memory you’d want to remember till the end of your days, especially when this is going to be your first time seeing fireworks.”

Eren nodded as a response. “Yeah… I suppose so. If I were to make a wish tonight… I wish that this pain in my heart would leave completely. I hate feeling this way anymore…”

“Don’t worry… that will ease away. Once you would have a donor… it would disappear. You’ll never get a chance of having the shitty ache in your chest again… trust me. Just enjoy this day and stop worrying… okay?”Levi assured him.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1… the countdown was beginning. Mikasa immediately shouted that they needed to start counting, because it’s already two minutes before the fireworks bonanza will start.

“Levi…” Eren called as he grabbed Levi’s sleeve.

_5!!_

Levi turned to Eren as he wore a smile. “What is it?”

_4!!_

“I just want to thank you for everything this year…” Eren said as he bowed his head down. Of course, he’s already crying. “Thank you for everything…”

_3!!_

“If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be happy like I am right now…” Eren said as he raised his head, with visible tears in his eyes.

_2!!_

“If we had not met because of that hot chocolate incident… I’m sure I’d still be complaining about my sickness… basically… you’re the reason…”

_1!!!_

“…the reason that I want to continue living on…”

 

_Happy New Year!!!!_

 

Everyone on the roof top shouted with joy as the Fireworks clamored the sky with brilliant colors. All kinds of shapes and sizes were seen from afar, and there were soft explosions, but it really did not bother Eren. He was too fascinated by the lights illuminating the sky…

“It’s beautiful… right?” Levi asked, also staring at the distance. It definitely caught Eren’s attention. “You see, no matter how far you are, you’re still able to see it depending on your location. It’s nice that were in an open area where there are not a lot of buildings.”

“Y—yeah…” Eren said with a stammered voice.

“And you really don’t have to thank me… what do friends do anyway?” Levi stated, patting him in the head, then stood up. “By next year I’m sure you’ll be able to see more of these…”

“Are you sure? I doubt that.”

“Don’t be pessimistic against me Eren. It’s rare for me to be optimistic. Don’t let me be an anti-optimist because of your opinions.” Levi’s statement actually made Eren laugh. “What’s funny Eren?”

“I see that you’re talkative… You aren’t like that before.” Eren stated as he scratched his head a bit.

“What are you talking about? I’ve been like this ever since. Haven’t you noticed that I talk a lot like right now?” He emphasized.

“I really did not notice that Levi… it’s just that you talk a lot nowadays…”

“So get used to it… anyway…” Levi threw a pack of juice towards Eren. “You should drink that to hydrate yourself by the way…”

“Don’t treat me like a kid will you!” Eren laughed as he slightly spanked Levi on his shoulder.

Levi simply opened a can of pineapple juice and drank. “Due to your behavior you are showing right now, you are a kid.”

They continued to argue, but stopped when they were asked to eat with them. They sat all around in a circle and then conversed about what plans they had for their futures. Of course, everyone else hoped for Eren to have a prolonged life, and they hope that he had a donor. Mikasa’s wished him all the best, so did Armin’s family. Time passed by and it was already 2 AM. Everyone was tired, and almost everyone fell asleep… except for Eren.

Surely, Eren was thinking about a lot of things. Will he ever live another year? Probably, as the days will pass by, everything will be in bad shape… probably, he will really die, either in bed, or in front of a lot of people. Just like a shot of a gun straight to the head.

“You can’t sleep?” Levi asked.

“Oh, you’re awake… I thought you were already asleep Levi…” He stated, his eyes fixated on the ground.

“You seem troubled?” Levi said as he sat beside him. “Is it about your future?”

Eren nodded. “I’m just… freaking nervous… you know?”

“Don’t be. Everyone’s here for you… no matter what happens. And we’ll do everything, just for you to stay alive hear me? Until then, don’t give up on life. Tell yourself, you can do it! It’s just that simple as that Eren.”

“For sure I know that you can do it, but as for my case, I can’t…”

“Then believe you can. That’s all you need to do.” Levi stated and lied down again. “Now rest. You deserve a shut eye brat.”

“Stop calling me different aliases Levi…”

“You should have been used to it right?” Levi told him back. “Now get to sleep brat.”

“Fine then…” He said and lied down on the mattress that was set on the floor.

“You feel cold??”

Eren shook his head. “Nope.”

“I doubt that.” Levi stood up and then covered Eren with his own blanket. He was simply surprised with that action, so he needed to question why he did that, or rather… tell him he doesn’t need to do that.

“Levi, you really didn’t have to!”

“Just shut up and don’t complain. Cover yourself up with those sheets. I’m fine.”

“You keep on saying that. What if you get a cold or something?” of course, it was a cold season, and it was snowing.

“I won’t. Don’t worry.” He continued to insist.

“But your headaches…”

“I said I’m fine. I was appointed to a checkup and doc said it’s fine. Now don’t disturb me or else I’d tell your parents that you were snuggling in my sheets…”

“W—what?!”

“Nothing. Now sleep.” Eren still continued to attract his attention, but he ignored Eren as of the moment. Of course, he gave up and then took a shut eye, as ordered by Levi.

 

“You’re kind of annoying, you know?” Eren uttered softly. As he did, he heard a small laugh out of Levi. “Don’t pretend you’re asleep…” Eren forcefully nudged Levi, but then, Levi still did not bother to respond. So, Eren completely gave up. “Goodnight, Levi…” Knowing that Levi might be cold, Eren suddenly wrapped his arms around him, sharing his warmth just so Levi wouldn’t get cold or sick. “and… thank you.”

 

++++

 

A few weeks have passed after New Years, Eren’s condition became more unstable. There are times that he would be fine and there are times that he isn’t, which is the reason why he is confined in the hospital. His heart would beat irregularly at times, which makes the pain occur frequently. Levi was usually visiting him, and always keeping him company, but right now, as he remembered well, Levi was with him last night until he slept. Where was he though? He didn’t bother looking for him, so he lied down on bed again, staring deeply at the ceiling thinking about what he’d done before. He hurt his parents, and of course, Levi, who kind of got over the issue and resolved it immediately. His mistake was actually forgiven in an instant after realizing how valuable life is. For now, it wasn’t only because of his parents who encouraged him to live, but also, Levi was the biggest influence. As for Levi, Eren knew that he was going in for a checkup. Of course, he was having headaches frequently and often. For now, he was hoping it’s not a serious case.

“Eren?” A deep voice called out. Of course, he immediately recognized it as his cardiologist, Erwin.

“Yes doc??” Eren asked a bit weakly.

“I have good news for you…” The doctor stated.

As Eren heard good news, he immediately sat up his bed and looked at Erwin with eyes filled with excitement. “What kind of news would that be doc?” He stated a bit plainly, but the curves of his lips are still visible, eager to find out what it is.

“You have a heart donor.” Heart donor… as Eren heard that, of course, he wanted to jump for joy and stand up but couldn’t do so. All he can do is smile in his seat as widely as possible.

“Are you serious doc?” He asked again just to confirm. “Are you sure?? And who is the donor?”

Erwin nodded. “Someone was willing to donate it to you.” He avowed. “And as for the donor, it was requested to be left anonymous till the surgery has succeeded.”

“When will the operation take place?” Eren asked again.

“Two weeks prior to now.” Eren can’t bear the news, and he was pretty excited.

“R—really?” After that, he noticed Levi suddenly entering the room with a few snacks.

“Oi… what’s going on here?” Levi asked in his usual tone of voice.

“Levi!! I have a heart donor!!” Eren said with a full blown smile on his face. “I have a heart donor!!”

Levi simply smiled and Eren notices Erwin turn his head to Levi with a nod. He was blinded by happiness that he wanted to shout to the whole world that he’s going to live more lively years.  _He’s going to live._

“That’s great to hear.” Levi nodded. “I’m happy for you.” He wore a smile on his face that seemed to show relief.

“Yeah!! Same goes here!!”

“Just calm down or you might even die before the operation would initiate you idiot.” The conversation continued on, until someone disturbed the three of them.

“Heeey~ Erwin!!” A female voice called out the doctor. Erwin stood up and signaled that he go out.

“It’s Dr. Zoe. I’ll be back in a moment.” He stated and went out of the door. As he did, Eren can’t tell how happy he was, as well as excited because of this.

“You’re too happy today brat…” He said. “You know it’s bad to be too cheerful.”

“Of course! I’m going to live more years!!” He said. “And I know that!! But I can’t simply ignore the fact that I am happy… and excited!!”

“Well, Eren, what do you think will happen after your operation??” Levi asked as he took a seat down beside Eren.

Eren smiled as wide as he can, eagerly imagining himself doing what seemed to be impossible for him to do. “I would do what I’ve wanted to do since I was a child. My childhood had been screwed up because of this heart disorder, but now… I’m going to live more years! And I’m going to make up for the time that was taken away from me in my childhood!” He enthusiastically stated as he bounced on his hospital bed even though he was sitting down.

“Would you calm down? You’re going to convulse again.”

Of course, as ordered to do so, Eren calmed down, still wearing a childish smile on his face. Now, he thought of what would happen to his own heart if it was taken away from his body. “So, what do you think will happen to this heart once it gets out of my body?” He asked Levi in a calm way. Would it be salvaged? Preserved?

“I think it would be  _disposed_  of.” Levi stated and took a chair to seat beside Eren’s bed.

Dispose… that word hit him so much again, but still, it’s his heart, and of course, hearing that it’s a useless heart already, it’s just sad. “I see…”

“Don’t be sad Eren. What’s important is your life you know? At least no one would dare have the courage to dispose of it. Your life is the most important thing in the world.” He said. Eren knew that he was being encouraged, so, he accepted it and smiled at Levi again.

“Levi…” Eren called him.

“What is it?” He responded.

“Thank you.” Eren told Levi as he grabbed his hand and grasped it tightly. “Thank you for encouraging me through all this times... and thank you for convincing me to live… if it weren't for you... who knows... I'd totally give up on living right now.”

Levi curved the end of his lips up. “You’re welcome. And I hope that your resolve to live will continue on…”

“Of course!! And oh... how was your checkups Levi?” Eren suddenly wanted to open this matter up.

Levi sighed, looked away and answers. “It’s doing fine. Doctor Zoe said it was due to stress. It’s nothing to worry about.”

“Is it because of me?” Eren asked with a sad tone in his voice. “Am I the reason you are stressed? School’s a bummer, but adding me into it, it makes it more stressful for you, doesn’t it?”

Levi shook his head, and sighed. “Don’t worry Eren. You have no fault in this. You are in fact relieving me from my stress… So you don’t have to worry about yourself stressing me out okay? You would always make me feel calm Eren. You didn’t do anything to add to my stress.”

Eren smiled and then pulled Levi’s hand, and pulled him in a hug. “Levi, don’t exert too much effort, alright?” He placed his chin on top of Levi's shoulder.

Levi nodded. “Yeah… I wouldn’t do that if it was for you right?” he hugged Eren back as well. “Don’t think too deeply about that. Don’t think about anything that would stress you out Eren. Just remember that I’m always here for you no matter what happens. I’ll be here, when your heart aches badly. I’ll be here if your feel pain okay? Emotional, or physical… Just tell me. I’m here.” Eren simply nodded due to the fact that it seemed that Levi was supporting him all throughout.

“Of course… I will…” That was his simple answer. “You too should do the same for me right?”

 

“Yeah… you can count on that Eren.” He said as hugged him tighter, and his fingers intertwined with Eren's. "We'll go through everything together...  _I promise._ "

 

++++

 

Days and days passed, the day of the operation was near. It was due tomorrow midnight. The strike of twelve midnight presumably. Of course, Mikasa and Armin were happy to hear that, even his parents. They promised Eren that they would stay there until the operation is done. As for Levi, he never stopped visiting him, but he tended to leave him alone for 5 hours, or so. Was it school? Probably. Eren hopes that Levi would visit him again tonight because he’s one of the people who would tend to calm him down when he feels confused. Eren was excited and at the same time, nervous about his operation that will take place tomorrow midnight. He was excited, because he will be given a second chance, and he won’t be able to feel the aching pain in his chest that he is feeling yet again. And he feels nervous, because there is only a 50:50 chance of him staying alive in the process of the operation. Either way, he knew it must be done. Well, it’s risky since it concerns the heart, and the operation’s a bypass.

“It seems that you’re sitting a bit comfortably there brat.” The same monotonous, yet cold voice called out to him. Eren turned his head to confirm who it was, and it was Levi.

“Levi! Hey!” Eren enthusiastically said.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked as he took a chair and sat by his bedside. Eren’s heart beat to that action, making it ache… again. He pounded his chest a bit hard, to suppress the pain of his heart. “Oi…” Levi stood up and caressed his back. “I guess you’re not doing fine…”

Eren simply nodded weakly. “Water… w—water.” He said weakly pointing at the desk. Levi simply got the bottle of water by the desk and made him drink. He continued to pat his back until he calmed down. “You calmed down brat?”

Eren nodded. “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome. Are you pressured by the operation?” He asked, and Eren nodded again, making Levi sigh. “Well Eren, I am sure it’s going to be fine. Everything’s going to be fine. Just think of yourself going to sleep, and waking up to see everything’s fine, because I assure you that it is.”

“Thanks. And how’s your head feeling? You’ve had a pretty bad headache for a whole month haven’t you?” Eren asked.

“About that, it’s… nothing… really.”

“It isn’t tumor, is it?” Eren was pretty worried. Of course, he’s been having these frequently, and it began last year.

Levi puts his palm in his face. “It’s nothing… really, Eren. I guess I’m just stressed out or something… I did tell you about this before right?” He said with a smile.

“I see… just relax if that’s the case.” He replied.

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” He answered back with a question. “You’re the one who’s going through a lot of shit tomorrow.”

Eren let out a nervous laugh. “Well…”

Levi lets out an annoyed sigh. “Anyway, brat…”

“What is it Levi?” Eren asked.

“I’ll be going out of town for a while, so I can’t be there for you. But don’t let that get to you though.” He stated sternly. “All I want to say is don’t die in the operation, and don’t let the donor die in vain for donating their heart to you, understand?” Eren nodded. “Good.”

“Why are you going out of town Levi?” Eren asked curiously.

Levi looked up the ceiling. “I just have to deal with some of my personal issues; which you don’t have to know about.” Eren respected that of course, so he didn’t bother asking. “This is the  _last_  day I’m going to be with you before your operation will take place tomorrow midnight.”

“You’ll be there when I wake up right?” Eren asked. “Then we can play sports together, jog around town, and I can do whatever things I want, and we’ll do it together, right?”

Levi stayed silent for a bit, smiled, and then nodded. “Of course. We’ll do everything together and it depends on how long you want it. It’s yours to decide. You stop, I stop too.”

Eren laughed as he heard Levi’s statement. “You promise?”

Levi simply nodded and pats his head. “Of course you shitty brat.” He then took hold of his hand. “All you have to promise me is to stay alive after this. Alright? Even if I’m not there before the operation starts with your family and friends, I’ll still be there for you, even if I am far away.”

Eren smiled. “Of course Levi. By the way…” Eren simply looked away, and blushing like hell. How can he express his emotions towards him then? Well, all he knew that he had to, before his operation would start.

“What is it brat?”

“I wish to spend the rest of my days with you…” Eren uttered as he looked down. Of course, he was a friend… but part of him says that he was more than that. “I want us to stay together until our last days…”

 “Aah…” Levi simply moaned. “I see…” He smiled. He smiled again. This time, it was more natural than those he wore before. “Well…” Levi grasped his hand tightly, with fingers intertwined. “Just fulfill that promise will you? Live for what it means to you… okay?” His hands… were soft and tender… smooth too. It also fitted his hands perfectly. “And I promise you that we’ll stay together until our last days. I’ll stay with you…”

“Of course… as long as we’re going through it together, then I’m doing it.” Eren stated with confidence.

“What if I won’t be by your side? Would you be able to live? Would you be able to fulfill that promise?” He asked. The question struck Eren so much that he doesn’t know how to answer it. He just bowed his head, and lets go of his hand. But Levi simply caught it again and grasped it tighter. “Whatever happens, live okay? Don’t try doing this for my sake. Do this for all the special people around you got that? I don’t want to hear in the news that a kid like you committed suicide because his friend left him alone got that?”

“Why are you telling me this? Are you leaving me??” Eren asked as his voice stammered. “But… we just promised each other?!”

Levi simply shook his head. “You know me Eren. I assume the worst case scenarios all the time. I even suck at jokes. To be short, I am pessimistic. So stop ranting and do it for me okay? And I won’t break my promise Eren. I meant what I said.”

Oh yes, Eren thought, Levi was really a man who simply jumped in to the negative side of the situation. He was always like that ever since they first met due to the hot chocolate incident. “I’ll fulfill that promise then.”

Levi smiled and stood up. “I’d better get going now. I have to go and deal with those issues. I just paid you a visit just so you know that I care.” He laughed a bit.

“Take care, Levi.” Eren stated, and after that, Levi hugged him, tightly. Of course, Eren blushed madly, but he did not know the reason why he did though. Was it because of his feelings towards Levi? Nope… he just can’t for now. He really shouldn’t be thinking like that.

“You too brat. Now take a rest and don’t give in too much thought about what’s going to happen tomorrow. It will stress your heart. Good bye.” Levi said as he stepped out of Eren’s ward and closed the door.

 

The next day, a few hours before his operation at 12 midnight was about to begin. Eren was pretty nervous, really… what if he dies? What happens if he dies in the middle of the operation? Subjugating these thoughts with optimistic views was simply impossible, but even though, he was still thinking about Levi’s words towards him. It’s going to be fine, he says.

“Eren…” Erwin called out to him in his room as he entered.

“Yes doc?”

“Are you ready??” He asked as he went towards Eren, removing all the injections injected on his flesh as carefully as possible.

Eren simply nodded and responded with a yes. “I’m ready doc.”

“Are you nervous??”

Of course, Eren was. Time was ticking quickly until it reached that hour of his scheduled operation. But still, he has nothing to fear of, since Levi told him it’s going to be fine. Even his family says the same too. He’s simply being supported all throughout. “A little… but… I am ready…”

“Good then. Now…” Erwin took out some piece of a hospital gown he should wear in the operation. “Wear this. After that, tell me when you’re done and we will bring you to the operation room in a few minutes.”

“Can it be when I am ready?” Eren asked.

Erwin simply nodded. “If you want to… Anyway, I’ll be outside then. Just tell me when you’re ready. Your family is waiting outside too.”

As instructed, Eren took off his other clothing and dressed up to the one he’s instructed to wear. Naked underneath the cloth, of course it was cold, but he still had to inform Erwin about it. He called Erwin afterwards. As he did, he was instructed to lie down on the bed, just to keep him rested before the operation would begin.

“Doc… if you have Levi’s number… please tell him that I will see him when I wake up.” Eren requested. “You want to talk to him now?” Erwin asked. “And I do have his number with me.”

“You want me to talk to him?” Eren asked, with a bit of excitement though. “Are you sure?”

Erwin nodded. “Yeah.” He dialed his phone with Levi’s number and gave Eren the phone. “Here, take your time.” Eren nodded back as his response towards Erwin. “Thank you doc…” He said. “You’re welcome Eren…” He said as he went to the window for a while.

The phone was ringing, 1, 2, 3… after that, the phone was answered.

_“Erwin??”_  It’s Levi’s voice…

“Levi, it’s me… Eren…” He said in a shy voice, of course… he must be disturbing him from his family trip. “I’m sorry for disturbing you, but, I just want you to know that the operation would begin later on…”

_“Aah… I see… I hope you’re going to do well Eren…”_  Levi answered from the other line.

“Levi, can we see each other when I wake up?” Eren asked. Levi kept silent on the phone for a few seconds, making Eren wonder why.

_“Let’s… see about that…”_  He kind of answered in a shaky voice. Why?

“Levi? Is there something wrong??” Eren asked. His voice was definitely shaky from the other line. “Are you…”

_“It’s just… shivering here from where I am right now Eren… it’s just fucking cold… so… I’m fine…”_

“Are you sure??”

_“Yeah… now don’t let yourself worry about what’s going to happen to me because… I’m going to be alright. Worry about what’s going to happen to you instead. I’ll pray that this operation of yours would be successful… Why did you call me anyway?”_

“I just feel… scared…”

_“Don’t worry. It’s gonna be alright. There’s nothing to be afraid about. Just believe that everything’s going to be okay.”_

Eren smiled after that. He felt comfortable then, just hearing it from him. “Thank you… and please come back soon.”

_“You’re welcome. And let’s just see about that kid. Now rest… I wish you all the best.”_  Levi disconnected the call afterwards. Eren called Erwin and handed over the phone to him.

“Doc… thank you…” Eren said.

“No problem. Are you ready?” He asked sternly.

Eren gave a nod. “Yes… I am ready.”

“Okay. I’ll be calling all the other nurses in to bring you to the surgical room. I will be waiting there…” Erwin stepped out of the door, and Eren waited, lying on his bed. Excited, nervous and anxious… a lot of feelings are building up and mixing together… Excited, because he will be given another chance to live… nervous, because he’s afraid that it won’t be successful… anxious… for he doesn’t know what would  _really_  happen. Minutes passed, Mikasa, Armin and his parents visited him too, wishing him luck and the best. Their conversation only lasted for a maximum of five minutes though, since Eren’s operation will begin in a few minutes. Oh how he wished that Levi be there too… but then… he’s on a family trip, right?

The next few moments, Eren was alone again, and he was transferred to a surgical bed, given a surgical cap to wear within the moments of the operation. They arrived at the surgical room, and Erwin was there, standing with all the apparatuses prepared necessary for the operation. Eren looked to the side, and saw the feet of who it seems like to be the donor. Of course, the face was hidden, and Eren was situated beside the donor. He’s a male, and it looks like he is alive.

“Hey…” Eren called, but he didn’t respond. Even so, he wanted to thank him. “Thank you.” Eren turned to the side, and saw the man’s arm freely fall down to the side, and seemed to be reaching towards Eren. Eren obviously saw that, and then grabbed his hand. The texture, the softness, the warmth… it was so familiar… the donor’s hand seemed to resemble  _Levi’s._

“You’re scared too, aren’t you?” Of course, he did not expect an answer from him. But Eren felt the hand of this donor grasp tighter on his hand and ran circles around Eren’s palm using his thumb. “I am scared too… but my friend said it’s going to be alright and… I’m sorry…” Eren said. He looked at the donor again, whose head is under the sheets. As he did so, he saw him nod, and his chest was rising and falling.

“Eren, the operation will begin… and...” Before Erwin would finish his statement, of course, Eren interrupted.

Erwin simply smiled. “I think this is the first time I’m going through this with myself conscious about it doc… please, at least let me grab hold of the donor’s hand?”

“That’s what I intend to do Eren. I’m not holding the both of you back, since this too, is the request of the donor.” Erwin stated.

Eren nodded, and a tear fell down his cheek. Endlessly thanking the donor in his mind in the process. How excited was he to do what he wants to any extent… over the limit too. How excited was he to do all these things together with Levi. The thought of it made him so excited.

“Eren, we’ll be beginning the operation. I pray that this will be successful.” Erwin stated as he lifted his surgical mask on.

 

“Same goes here Doc…” Eren stated and closed his eyes, wearing a smile. Eren heard Erwin as he ordered the doctor to put an oxygen mask over his face which kind of had sleeping gas in it. As it was occupied his nose and mouth, Eren immediately drifted off to sleep, with his hand still clasped on the donor’s." _I hope that I'd still be alive after this..."_


	2. EPILOGUE (Real Ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the real ending :)
> 
> I will be posting 3 Alternate Endings here :)  
> Two from me, the other one from my good real life friend :3
> 
> Enjoy the real ending I have revised.

_"Eren!!"_  Eren simply opened his eyes and saw Levi in front of him as he kneeled down the grass. "Wake up..."

"Levi?"

"You're okay now..." He says and stood up, still wearing the smile on his face. 

Realizing that, Eren enthusiastically stood up. He was about to trip however, Levi caught him. "Be careful, Eren. You should take care of yourself from now on."

"You're here with me from now on, right?"

Levi simply shook his head. "I'm sorry Eren..."

"What?" Eren's eyes simply enlarged. What's he saying? Didn't he promise him that they'd be together until their very last days?

Eren saw Levi turn his back completely and walked away. Eren attempted to chase him. Eren was  _running._  But no matter how fast he ran, he did not manage to reach him. Levi was going farther and farther away from him.

 ** _  
_**Eren immediately shot his eyes open, because he knew that was some sort of nightmare. _Levi leaving him_  was something he could not ever accept. "God... that wouldn't happen right?" He uttered under his nose. Surely, when Levi comes back, Eren would definitely tell him about this ridiculous dream.

"Oh, you're awake Eren?" Eren turned his head towards the door and saw his cardiologist.

"Oh! Doc..." He ended his statement with a depressed tone. "How long was I asleep?"

"You've been asleep for two weeks, and also, the operation was declared as successful. How are you feeling?" Eren thought about his question. Of course, he woke up with a different feeling. Calm, and relaxed. There are injections attacked to him, and there, a beeping machine stays beside Eren, beeping with what it sounds like every beat of his heart. Eren simply puts his hand over his bare chest, running his hand over the stitches. He took a moment to look for the pain he had endured, and surprisingly he can’t feel the pain anymore. It was now calm… it was now beating properly… Of course, as he was enjoying the feeling, Mikasa and Armin entered the room. Mikasa simply ran to Eren and then hugged him so tight.

"So, your friends came to visit you, eh?" Erwin stated with a smile. 'I'll give you guys some space for a while, then I'll come back."

Eren simply nodded, and then hugged Mikasa back. "Hey... how are you guys?" Eren asked.

Armin shrugged as he wore a smile. "Well, I'm fine, but Mikasa was dead worried about you."

Eren simply looked at Mikasa, and he noticed that she was breathing heavily. “Eren…” She cried… “Are you feeling okay now??” She asked. “Do you still feel pain?”

Eren shook his head. “I don’t. I think… you can say that I feel…  _normal…_ Don't cry. I'm alive right?”

She smiled, and hugged him tightly. “I’m so happy for you.” Of course, even Eren was. He can’t express the joy he has in his heart right now. He thought of the donor again, the kind hearted donor… and wanted to ask Erwin about it. Of course, he’ll ask it when he comes in. First, he has to talk to Armin and Mikasa.

A few hours passed, Mikasa and Armin left because they had to do something. Of course, Eren was excited to come back to school, taking the subjects he couldn’t take due to his sickness. He was alone in the room again, also, eager to see Levi. What was he doing? What was his friend doing right now? That’s what he thought. Of course, he said that he’d be off for a week, and surely, he would come back later on. As Eren waited, someone opened the door. He lifted his head to see who it was, and it was Erwin.

“I'm back Eren.” Erwin asked in his usual stoic tone. "By the way, could I ask how you're feeling again?"

“Welcome back doc! And I am doing absolutely great!! And doc, who’s the heart donor?” Eren asked curiously as he woke up and jumped with joy. He didn’t feel tired, nor did he feel weak. All he knew was he was as high as shit. “I want to thank his family! And I want to tell them that he kind of… comforted me in the operation…” Of course, Eren wanted to give his regards, and wanted to see Levi oh so terribly, just to make him see that he’s already okay, and ready to face the world with his new heart, together with his friend. Although, he noticed Dr. Smith wear a despaired expression on his face. Eren immediately took notice of this, and curiously asked. “Is there something the matter Doc?”

“I guess you are safe to know about this.”

“What??” He asked. “What’s wrong??” Eren was so nervous, he can’t describe how. He took notice of Erwin, and brought out a camera from within his coat.

“Here.” Erwin handed Eren the camera. Eren simply took the camera and examined it. Of course, he doesn’t know how to manipulate it since it's a modern looking camera.

“What’s this?” He stated.

Erwin raised his head with eyes closed. Instead of responding, Erwin sighed nervoulsy.

“What’s… this??” Eren asked. “What is this Dr. Smith?” He wondered as he took it.

“I’ll turn it on for you. Give it to me.” Erwin said. "This will explain everything." Was it from the donor? Eren thought. Not taking anymore second thoughts, he needed Erwin to show him what’s inside it. The doctor nodded and turned on the camera and handed it to Eren. “I’ll be right back. I’m sure Levi only wants you to see this, alone… I’ll be right back in an hour… just navigate through the pictures...  _he_  said it's fine.” Eren nodded, and Erwin simply went out.

Eren was browsing through the files, and saw a lot of pictures. He browsed into them, until he saw a picture of a strawberry blonde haired girl. Who was this? He asked. He continued to browse and then, the succeeding pictures were filled with pictures of the both of them, laughing and then being sweet to each other. He looked at the date to confirm something. To confirm if these photos were recent. It turned out that the photos were taken two years ago. Levi never told Eren about this. Why? He continued to browse and browse, seeing all kinds of pictures and checks the date. As he continued to browse, he came by the last file, which was in the form of a video. Of course, he checked the date, and it was the recent one. The most recent one. And judging from the date, that was when Eren last talked to Levi. Not taking anymore second thoughts, he played the file. Eren waited for a few seconds before the graphics appeared on screen. First scenario was a normal hospital bed, and after a few moments the camera was shaking as if it was being fixed. The shaking stopped and then a somewhat figure of a man was walking towards the bed, and sat. He then realized that it was Levi. From the screen, Eren can see that Levi was staring at the camera for a matter of seconds, breathing in and out. After that, Levi talked.

 _“I hope this shit is working already… tch… Anyway… guess who your heart donor is, brat… It’s me. If you want to thank me, go on ahead. I’ve already accepted it since the day you told me that you have a heart donor. Surely you’ve gone through all the files of this video camera right? I know you saw an unfamiliar girl there? Let me tell you that she’s my girlfriend. She’s my bedridden girlfriend who’s brain dead for more two years already. And I doubt she’s alive. She’s physically alive, I say… but she’s mentally dead. She too, is Erwin’s patient, but only being monitored of her heart beat. Her doctor is actually Hanji Zoe. I apologize for not telling you about her. But, I’ll let your doctor tell the details of_  her." Levi suddenly stopped talking, as another doctor told him that he has a phone call. Of course, Levi took it. 

_"Erwin?"_

Eren suddenly remembered this event. This was the time when he called him using Erwin's phone. So that time... he was in the hospital all along. Levi continued to speak through the phone until he started to sound cracked. Levi said it was the cold climate, but.. it isn't how it looks like. it was  _this_  all along. _" Dammit Eren... you had to all me at such a damned crucial time. Tch... Anyway, moving on… if you want to ask me why I donated my heart to you? The doctor will explain everything at this point, but I will tell you a few details. Dr. Zoe, told me that my brain suffered a bit of a serious damage, which will lead to brain death if not treated immediately. If that was my way of dying, then I have nothing to do with it anymore. I cannot avoid that fate, if it were to come for me. I don’t want to waste my money on something that will benefit me while seeing another one suffer. Well, this was all my choice anyway… so I needed to do this, for your sake now.”_  After Eren heard that statement, he suddenly felt fluid run down his cheeks. He was already crying. Should he be happy? Should he be guilty for taking the life of another? He just lost a friend… the closest one after all these years to be exact. “ _Listen shitty brat… Right now, I know you are blaming yourself as you watch this... but please... don’t. This was my choice, and I know that I won’t regret it. You deserve to live a comfortable life away from those filthy machines, those ruthless injections, those bitter medicines, hellish treatments and such. You deserve to live. You have a lot ahead of you brat. I’ve done a lot of shit in my life, and this is the only way I can actually think of to make up for those shit filled mistakes.”_ Eren’s hands were already shaking involuntarily, his eyes were already overflowing with tears. Compared to the tears he shed in the past, this was the only moment Eren cried so much. So the hand he held in the operation room… was Levi’s. His chest was pounding so hard, but he didn’t feel the tightness around it anymore. Eren simply put his hand over his chest, with a crumpled fist as he breathes heavily, and forcefully, catching his breath. He also saw Levi bowing his head down, as if he was wiping his eyes. It took a few seconds for him to catch his breath and started to speak again, constructing himself.

_“You remember the day when I first saw you right? I hope so. I really saw something in you that told me that we’re the same. And we are. We’ve been going through something, but… it’s different. Yours is physical, while mine is emotional. You and I are pretty much alike. But in terms of what we’ve been through, we’re diverse. But remember this well. Once I pass, this heart of mine will belong to you, and it will pound profoundly through the next years of your life. Just do me a favor and let it be a sign, that I am a part of your life… and you will live on with that heart of mine. Just keep in mind that I am always here for you. So be strong for me, and make the most out of your life. I’m looking forward to see what you’ve become as I watch you from the skies. Lastly, shitty brat, or rather, let me call you, Eren Yeager to make things serious. Eren… thank you for becoming my friend. I appreciated all the times we’ve spent together in that short amount of time. You were actually the first person who I’ve made friends with, aside from my girlfriend… And I’m very grateful that it was you who I made friends with. You actually changed me in some way I don’t kind of understand. Maybe, you made me think differently about life? Yeah. That’s the main reason why I donated my heart to you. Now that everything I want to say is finished, go on and make the most out of your life, build a happy family with the woman you will devote yourself to, run like you’ve never ran before, cry tears that have been suppressed in the past, shout to the world, shout how much you love your life as you were given a second chance. I will be happy for you. Also, live… live for what it means to you. That’s the last thing you can do for me. Again, thank you. Until we meet again.”_

The video ended, and that will be the very last time he will hear his voice… and the time they were in the surgery room, will be the very last time, he held his warm and soft hand. Just the thought of that made Eren weep tears, and he started to roar, crumpling both his fists on his chest. He shouted while he weeps. He was devastated, and he really does not know how he should feel right now. He continued to cry, and Erwin went inside the room again. “Are you finished watching whatever is there in the camera?” Erwin asked.

“Why didn’t he tell me? Doc, why didn’t he tell me that he was going to be my heart donor??” He looked at the Doctor’s large bluish hues, as he continued to sob. “He told me that he’ll be going away for a few days… and it’s a family trip... WHY DID HE LIE TO ME?!”

“Levi just doesn’t want you to get stressed. And if you found out, your heart might be more hassled and he did not want that to happen since he knew your situation was grave after he heard you’ll be living for a few more years. You  _might_  have died if you found out. That is why he kept it from you. He did not want you to be emotionally stressed, but he wanted you to feel grateful that you were given a second chance to live the most out of your life."

Eren continued to sob, catching his breathe because this just hurts so much. Erwin simply looked at him with pitiable eyes... and suddenly decided to change the subject... just to calm him down a bit.

"Anyway, I just want to ask you this. Did Levi tell you he had a girlfriend?”The doctor asked. Eren nodded and explained that Levi told him in the video he watched in the video camera. “I see. Okay then. Let’s move on then. Levi has a girlfriend, and his girlfriend is actually in a very long coma. Her name is Petra Ral. She was his source of inspiration, as he told me recently. Even after all these years that we've encountered each other, the time he decided to become your heart donor was the only time he opened up to me. Brain death is the cause of her coma I suppose. She’s been in a coma for the past 2 years, and her father did not want her to pass completely yet. He still believes that she will still wake up if he stayed by her side. Levi knew that she can’t wake up anymore, since her brain functions are dead. And obviously, the father refused that she becomes an instant organ donor. He still wanted to see her; at least, alive in that bed even if he knew that she won’t wake up anymore. I tried again and again to convince him. Levi did too. Right now, she’s just a breathing doll, lifeless in her bed.” He sighed a bit, thinking of other words to say. “There’s this story that Levi told me about his past, just after he told me he’d donate his heart to you. The event took place two years ago, and he was with Petra and they gone through a very traumatic accident. It was a car accident that almost led them to their deaths. Both of them suffered brain traumas, as for Petra, she suffered a hemorrhage which made her condition much more grave than Levi’s. They were supposed to undergo an operation for her, but the father needed to save money. By the time her father saved enough money for her operation, she suddenly fainted in front of a lot of people and never woke up from this day. It was final that she was diagnosed with brain death. Her father has been insisting that she be kept alive, even if she lies lifeless, being supported by wires, sustaining her life. Levi asked me to tell you that he did not tell you about her because he doesn’t want you to actually worry about his emotional status. He really doesn’t want you to worry, and pity him, in my opinion.”

“She’s never going to wake up… is she?” Eren asked nervously.

“As I said earlier, she  _won’t._  Body functions stopped, except her heart beat and respiration. With that condition, it’s actually too late for her to get treated. Brain death only happens once. Once it does, there’s no treatment for that anymore. Brain dead is already brain dead. There's no chance of living a conscious life anymore.”

“So how did Levi predict that this would happen to him as well?” Eren asked, eyebrow raised, and a trace of seriousness is also visible in his voice.

“His head was aching, for more than a year. You did notice that did you?” Eren simply nodded after his statement, and it was factual that Levi always looked like he wasn’t feeling well. “He had to go to the hospital to know why he was experiencing that. I’m sure that he too, had thought that this was because of the accident that took place two years ago. And it’s pretty certain that when Hanji diagnosed him, something wasn’t right. Aside from the injury he had, he was also suffering Anoxia.”

“Anoxia? Pardon me Doc, but what do you mean by that?”

“To make it simple, it is lack of oxygen to the brain. It occurs when the brain is injured due to the inability of the lungs to produce oxygen for the brain to use. High-altitude breathing difficulty, smoke inhalation and drowning are some of the possible causes for anoxia to present itself.” He explained. “It was also implied by Hanji that Levi had breathing difficulties. I’m certain you had noticed that too? Whenever he talked, there are times he usually sighs.” Eren nodded again as a response. “We actually offered him an operation, but he declined.”

“Then why did you not convince him to take it?” Eren said a bit loudly. “You do know that he has a family…”

“He wanted to be left alone this way and according to his logic, he has no family. He lives with foster parents. Basically saying, Levi was adopted. The past few days too, I confirmed if the foster parents accepted this, surprisingly, they did. They can’t pull down the resolute will of Levi, so they had to.”

“Doc… is it okay if I took a quick look at Levi’s girlfriend??” Eren asked.

Erwin simply nodded and carefully took off all straps and tapes attached to him, except the dextrose pack. "Levi wanted you to see her... actually." As soon as Erwin was done, he turned to the door, accompanying Eren, taking the lead. “Come with me.” Eren simply followed as they walked towards a hallway, leading to the right wing of the hospital. Erwin and Eren entered an elevator and pressed a button, which signified that they stop at that floor. As soon as the elevator stopped at their destination, Erwin still lead the way, until he stopped by a certain door. “Surely, Mr. Ral isn’t in here. It wouldn’t be bad to pay a visit. It also has been a while after I checked the pace of her heart.” He opened the door of the ward, and Eren was breathing anxiously. He was also nervous, but at the same time, inquisitive. He wanted to know her condition. As Erwin entered, Eren followed too. As he entered, there was a girl who was lying down the bed. All wires attached on her body, an oxygen tank beside her, and an oxygen mask supplying air into her system… that’s what he saw. She too was sleeping peacefully, and her hair was long.

“Her hair seemed to grow a foot after a year.” Erwin stated as he approached her and checked on the machine she’s attached on if it was checking her vitals correctly. Gladly it was. Erwin took a look at Eren afterwards, wanting to ask a question but then, he noticed Eren’s head bowed down as he stared at the floor.

“Are you okay Eren?” He asked. After that, he then heard him sniffing and breathing with a strangled puff of air. “Eren?”

“Surely, this was another reason why Levi decided to do this right?” Eren asked. Erwin simply nodded. “She was another person he considered special... right?.” Eren continued to breath choked pants, while he was crying.

“Is there still anything you want to know?” Erwin asked.

Eren shook his head. “It’s enough. I never knew that he’d be in such pain… I never knew that he’s going through a lot…” Eren stood up and approached Petra’s bedside. She was really lying peacefully. “Hey, you’re Petra, right? Obviously…” He laughed a bit. “You must be a pretty good person, huh? I’m sure Levi must’ve loved you with all his heart. You know what? He’s a pretty good person to me too.” Eren smiled as he took hold of her hand. “I thought he was a heartless man who was dead beat cold… but he isn’t. You know what he did? He gave me his heart. He gave me a second chance to live…” He bowed his head down, and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop more of these tears from falling. “I’m sure, that if you have gone through this kind of condition I’ve gone through my 19 years of life, I am certain that he’d be giving you his heart like what he’d done to me.” After his statement, Petra’s fingers twitched within the grasp of his hand. It really twitched. Eren was surprised and immediately took a look at her face, as he did, it’s evident that there are tears that flowed down from her eyes.  _She heard him._

“Doc… Petra’s fingers… twitched… and she’s crying… she’s alive…” Eren said. “She’s alive...” He was filled with joy, but something with the expression of the Doctor made it a bit impossible for him to do so.

“That’s normal for a person whose brain dead… and as for the tears, it’s rare…” He stated. “I guess her hearing senses aren’t dead yet.”

The both of them suddenly hear the door creak. Due to instinct, they turned their heads towards the door, encountering a middle aged man who carried a few flowers and packages of food. “My, my Doctor Smith… it’s been a while has it not?” He greeted with a smile. “And who seems to be this young boy by my daughter’s bedside?” He was referring to Eren.

“This is Eren Yeager, Mr. Ral. And I want to say that Eren is a heart patient…” Before the Doctor would finish his statement, the eyes of the middle aged man darkened a bit.

“Are you turning my daughter into a heart donor? You know that I wouldn’t allow that…” He stated.

“I know sir. You haven’t let me finish my statement yet.” Erwin said as calm as possible. “Eren here had gone through a heart transplant recently.”

“I see.” His expression turned towards relief after. “If it is okay with you, would you mind telling me who the donor is?” He asked. As he placed the flowers and the food on top of a desk.

“Levi.” Erwin stated with a stern expression. “You do know who he is right?”

Mr. Ral nodded. “I see… what’s his reason for donating his heart?”

“He knew his brain would die if he made it last longer. It’s pretty surprising that he had endured that kind of headache a lot, compared to your daughter’s case. Normally, these headaches last a week, thus, resulting brain death afterwards.”

Mr. Ral simply bowed his head down. “I see…” He stated and he stood up, approaching his daughter’s bedside, opposite Eren’s placement. “Petra… I’m sorry for making you suffer like this…” He suddenly placed his hand on the machine, seemed to be cupping something.

“Sir, what do you intend to do?” Erwin asked because he saw this behavior uncanny.

Mr. Ral simply smiled. “I’ll be turning off the machine that sustains her life. I’ve been thinking about this the past few days already. And I know that my hospital bills are going up. But that doesn’t matter to me as of now. What matters to me is how my daughter feels about this. Surely, she hates me for making me do this to her, waiting and waiting, even though I already knew that she would never ever come back. I’m a selfish, cruel father…”

After his statement, Erwin simply shuts his eyes close and gave a nod. But as Eren realized that this was mercy killing later on, he needed to talk before he did turn off the machine. “Do you have any last words for your daughter sir?” Eren asked. Of course, her father looked at Eren with a bit of confusion, and it was clear he wanted to know why he asked it, so Eren simply continued his statement. “Earlier, I talked to her about Levi… I told her that he was a really good person, and how lucky she was having him by her side. Her fingers twitched within my grasp… and when I took a look at her face, she shed a tear.”

“She must’ve heard you then…” He said and looked at his daughter, for the last time before turning the machine off. He placed his lips on her forehead. “Petra, you’ve been a very good daughter to me. And as time passes, I hope you’d forgive me for making you suffer in this bed for two years… I’m sorry for acting selfishly towards you. I’ll be cutting your life from here on. And always remember, that I love you always my dear Petra... my beloved... daughter…” Yet again, another tear fell down from the corner of her eye. She definitely heard it. She did. Even if she was physically lifeless, surely, a part of her brain was still conscious about her surroundings.

It took a bit of time, her father wept as he hugged her tightly. He also knew that it was the time. “Doctor, this won’t hurt my daughter one bit right?” He asked.

Erwin nodded. “Once the machine shuts down, all her body systems will stop, and her heart will immediately stop beating. Her life is actually being held by the machine. Nothing of this would hurt her. I assure you of this Sir. She will die a peaceful death.”

“It’s good to hear that she won’t suffer badly.” He smiled. “Goodbye my dear daughter…” He stated and pushed the machine’s power button off. After that, a few seconds took place for silence, and a long beeping sound echoed throughout the room. The oxygen mask Petra wore had no visible puffs of mist within it anymore. That gave a sign that she wasn’t breathing. It took a while for Eren to realize that she was already  _lifeless._  Her father continued to weep loudly, and Eren too, decided to comfort him and pats his back. No words were uttered, just the weeping of her father. It took place for seconds, and minutes for the moment of grief to take place.

“Eren, let’s leave and give him space.” Erwin whispered to Eren. Eren simply followed and went out of the room with the doctor.

“Oh, Erwin…” A woman with hair tied up messily on the back of her head called his attention. “What are you doing here?”

“You can now ease your mind off the issue of her dad’s mental state.”

“What do you mean Erwin?”

“Mr. Ral turned off the machine that supports her life. He knew it was actually time.” He said.

By the looks of Hanji, she let out a choked sigh. “That’s great to hear. Now Mr. Ral won’t have to suffer waiting anymore.” She smiled. “I’ll be approaching the ward then. And Eren, how’s that new heart of yours?” She asked him.

Eren nodded. “It’s doing great. His heart is doing fine.”

She smiled and hugged Eren. “Now that you have a second chance to live, make the most out of your life okay?” She said and lets go. “Take care now Eren. Erwin, I’ll be going to Petra’s ward…” She said as she simply walked away.

Erwin continued walking and Eren was led led back to his ward. He was given time to relax, and Erwin talked about what kind of future would Eren be having after this. Joining the varsity club, taking Physical Education classes, and all the things he hasn’t done yet for 19 years of his life. The conversation simply calmed him down. “Mikasa and your parents will visit you tomorrow morning.”

“I see…”

“Get a hold of yourself and don’t stress out. You just came from a surgery a few days ago, and your heart might still be in the process of adjusting.”

“This isn’t my heart doctor. It’s Levi’s right?”

Erwin smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Just rest. I hope to have another conversation with you.”

“Don’t worry doc… I’ll make it to a point that we will talk, without me being your patient, and you as my doctor… but as friends. That’s fine right?”

Erwin nodded. “Of course. I’ll be looking forward to that, Eren.” He smiled. “Now rest. By next week you’re good to go.”

“Thank you for everything… doc…” He bowed his head down. “Thank you…”

Erwin pats his shoulder. “You’re always welcome Eren.”

 

A few years after Eren’s heart transplant. He became active in sports, made up for the lost time by attending the varsity club like he said he’d do, take Physical Education classes, do all the things he had never done with Armin and Mikasa, even if it were childish. Eren wanted to experience all the things he’d never done. Swim, run, play…  _cry…_

The heart Levi gave him did continue to beat in him, up until now. It did not stop, but it continued. He never felt the same pain after. Within those years, Eren fell in love with his childhood friend Mikasa, and married, after. Of course, he was very grateful for Levi, who had given him his heart to live more years.

 _December 25…_  it was Levi’s birthday, of course, and it’s already his 7th death anniversary. Eren visited him every year, bringing him a burger.

“Hey, Levi…” He said as he looked at the grave. “How are you up there? I hope you are doing fine…” He said as he laughed. “I know that I thanked you for so many times already… but… yeah… thank you. I know this is already annoying you… but I am grateful. Right now, honestly, I wish that God had given you another heart, or rather, I should've asked Him to kill the disease…” Eren laughed. “I guess we’ll be seeing each other again right? But it will take quite a while for that to happen though… I guess you’re waiting there… haha…” Eren simply kneeled down his grave and then bowed his head down. “I wish you were here too… because I want to share all these achievements with you and everyone. You know what? If it weren't for you, I'm already dead. If we had not met because of that hot chocolate incident... who knows? I've died an early death.”

 _“Come on… you have shared your successes with me… well... you have my heart after all…”_ that whisper was undeniably Levi’s. He turned his head, and then saw his 5 year old raven haired son behind him, grabbing a sleeve of his coat.

“Hey dad…”

“Oh baby… what’s wrong?” He took him in his arms and carried him.

“Why are you crying??” As soon as his son pointed it out, he ran his finger on his face, and he is in fact, crying.

“Really?” He said. “I see…” He wiped off his tears then. “Let’s go to back and meet up with your mother okay?”

His son nodded. “Yes! And Dad, why are you always coming here?”

Eren simply smiled. “It’s because my best friend lies here.”

“He’s sleeping?” He asked again.

Eren nodded. “Nope. He’s up there, watching over us with the angels.” Eren patted his sons head.

“Can you tell me how the both of you became friends?” It was clear that his son wanted to know who Levi is, so, he has no other choice.

“If you want to I will.”

“How do you describe your best friend dad?” He asked with a trace of curiosity in his voice

Thinking about his son’s last question, Eren looked up the sky.  _“It’s alright if I tell him about you right, Levi?”_  He thought. He looked at his son again. “My best friend, is the man who gave me a second chance to live. If it was not for him… you and I wouldn’t be here right now, and your mom Mikasa would be lonely…” After that statement, Eren’s son insisted that he go down, and Eren did obliged to his son's request. As he did, his son ran towards Levi’s grave and bowed down.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done to my dad mister… l—leee—v… Levi” (which he read as le-vee)

“It’s Le-vai...” He said. “Now, let’s say good bye to him, alright?”

“Goodbye mister!!” His son said as he waved and went by his father’s side again. Eren carried his son, and faced Levi’s grave, yet again, for the last time. “I won’t be coming back here for a while Levi… I’ll be transferring to another city with my family… but… I’ll still try my best to visit you…” Before Eren would step back, and leave, someone else patted him at the back. He wore a surprised expression. Of course, who wouldn't be? It was his doctor.

“Nice meeting you again Eren.” He smiled. Erwin appeared to have a few white strands of hair already, but surprisingly, he still looked young.

“Likewise here doc. It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Eren stated.

“Yeah… so you visited Levi’s grave?” He asked.

“Of course… it's his birthday. And by the way doc, this is my son…”

Erwin smiled and pats his son’s head. “It’s nice to meet you little kid…”

"Nice to meet you too mister big eyebrows!!" Eren's son suddenly pointed out the physical asset of Erwin, which was his eyebrows. Of course, they laughed. 

"It's been a long time since I've heard someone tell me my eyebrows are big.. haha..."

Eren nodded as a response. “Anyway doc, I have to get going now. I still have to meet up with Mikasa. We’re going to celebrate Christmas eve…”

Erwin smiled. “I see… anyway, I’m happy that you are living your life with full bliss. You have your own family, and I heard that you graduated top of the whole college of Computer Science.”

Eren simply nodded. “Of course… that’s something he could've wanted for me, right?”

Erwin smiled. “Yeah.”

“So, I’ll be seeing you then, doc…” Eren said as he pats the doctor’s shoulder. “Goodbye, and happy holidays.” Eren left, smiling, with his son in his arms. He walked to his car and let his son get in the front seat. After that, he went to the other side and sat, then buckling himself and his son with a seatbelt. He glanced at the cemetery for the last time.

“I’ll be seeing you again, Levi…” He said as he started his engine and drove away.

_“Thank you for this chance Levi. I hope to see you again… and when I do, let’s fulfill the promise we made to each other back at the hospital.”_


	3. Alternate Ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Levi wasn't the one who is supposed to donate his heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol... I said I'd make alternate endings here so... meh...   
> Alternate Ending one is finished. Enjoy :P
> 
> (Note.. I think this is too gay...)

He shot his eyes open and was surprised that he’s in the hospital room. Of course the young man’s chest began to ache terribly again. He held it tightly and delivered light punches to it. “D—Damn it…” he cursed under his nose. “What the hell was that dream about?” He tried to remember, and of course, he saw himself getting the transplant where Levi’s heart was being put in him.  _How dare this dream…_  he thought. Moments later, he felt something trickling down from his cheek. He reached his index finger to touch it only to find out that he was already in tears.

“Shit… Shit… Stop crying… damn it…” He uttered as he wiped his tears. As he did, more continued to flow out of his eyes, making it swell badly. And of course, he suddenly remembered the risk of emotionally stress to his heart. And the fact that it’s actually bad right now, he might die today. Thinking of that bad possibility, someone opened the door. The young boy raised his head to look at the door and saw a short man by the doorway.

“Hey… brat…”

“L—Levi…” He called his name out softly, but it seems he did not hear it. His heart was becoming tighter and tighter. He reached his hand out towards the man he called Levi, grasp hold of him tightly because he really needs something to at least ease the pain. Of course, he felt a hand fold his fingers to close his hand and countless pats at the back were also counted.

_“Breathe… Calm down and breathe Eren…”_  That’s what he only heard so far. He was slowly losing his consciousness, but the man in front of him held his cheeks and faced him.

_“Eren… Eren!! Can you hear me??”_  his voice sounded like it was behind glass, or rather, underwater. He can hear him, but he can’t respond. And it’s because he can’t breathe. Eren’s struggle with his unconsciousness and consciousness were battling each other. Something was trying to knock him out, while something was keeping him awake.  Within that moment however, the young boy, Eren, felt something soft on top of his lips. And of course, he felt his nose pinched close. That’s when he realized that  he was being resuscitated, which made him calm down a bit, and lose consciousness calmly. At least he did not die.

 

Eren has woken up again because of the very bright light that illuminated the whole room, and of course, he looked around to look for the man who resuscitated him. He turned his head sideways to see that the man was there, sitting down as he stared at Eren.

“So, how are you feeling?”

Eren simply let out a smile. “I’m… doing better… Levi… and I thought you already left…”

“Are you sure? If I had not did the CPR on you, you wouldn’t have calmed down. And I wouldn’t want to leave yet. I wanted to see you for the last time anyway.” Levi coldly replied as he crossed his arms on his chest. “Leave that topic. What happened last night? You were struggling badly… really…”

Eren tried to remember, and then suddenly, his heart throbbed, causing it to ache a bit. He placed his hand on it again. Eren noticed Levi raise his eyebrow. “Eren??”

“Levi… it hurts…” Eren uttered painfully. “It really hurts…”

“Eren… Hey!!” Levi approached him and then caressed his back. “Calm down… okay? Calm down… what’s wrong?”

Eren sniffled while he cried. “It hurts… when I think about it… it really hurts… I don’t… I don’t want that to happen… I don’t want… I don’t want it that way… please…”

“Eren.. calm down, and tell me what’s wrong!!!” Levi demanded. When he did, silence engulfed the whole room, excluding Eren’s sniffling. Seconds passed, Eren decided to say it.

“I dreamt that you were my heart donor Levi… and I cried… because I did not want it to be you… it just hurts to lose someone like you… really…” Eren bowed his head down, trying his best to hold back the tears that had wanted to fall. “ _I don’t want to lose you… you mean so much to me…”_  He stuttered.

Tears fell down his eyes, and his heart was beating painfully again. But someone managed to calm him down. He felt hands clasp his own tightly while he was crying. Eren raised his head and saw Levi’s head, bowed down. “I’m sorry…” Eren apologized again. “I’m really sorry Levi…” Eren stated. “This burden you’re shouldering… it’s too much… I’m sorry… so please… when all of this is over… please don’t leave me…”

“Eren… I don’t mind… And do you seriously think I would do that? Leave you alone after all this? Donate my heart to you? I wouldn’t.” He asked and laid Eren’s head on his chest. “Eren… I want to see you happy… I want to spend…  _my whole future with you._ ” He stated and hugged him tightly. “You also mean so much to me… I don’t want to lose you to. Your heart donor is not me. It’s my brain dead girlfriend. She’s physically alive, but most of her systems have been shut down…” He stated. Of course, Eren did not know what to feel when he heard that he had a girlfriend.

“You never told me this…”

“Because I was never prepared.” That sentence simply silenced Eren. And so, Levi cleared his throat to continue. “She was bedridden for more than two years. And that made my life a very empty one in two years. But guess what? Meeting you brought me in a new light.  _I found the happiness I’ve been yearning for._  My girlfriend is a really wonderful person. She’s as wonderful as you are… but there was something in you I can’t explain she did not have. Probably, it was your fiery will. But that’s not all…  _You’re a great person._ ”

“Levi…”

“What is it Eren?” Levi asked.

“Why are you comparing me with her right now? I mean…”

“It’s because _I love you…_  You stupid brat.”

Surprised, Eren dug his face in Levi’s chest, and sniffled more. “Levi…” He called. “What are you saying? That’s ridiculous…”

“I’m stating the truth here Eren.”

“Don’t you think… it’s…”

“I know… I know Eren… but what my heart wants is actually you. You filled up the emptiness I’ve wanted to fill up in the past… you made me change in some way I did not understand… I don’t care what other people think…  _I just want to see you happy… I want us to be happy… I want to spend a bright future together with you…_ ”

Eren did not answer and continued to shed tears. He then wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, with his face dug on his chest. He does not know what the hell he should say, but he wants to say the same, and thank him from the bottom of his heart. While that took place, Levi gently lifted Eren’s head up and looked into his greenish-blue orbs. The both of them were locked into each other’s stares until Levi decided to close the distance between them with a chaste kiss. It lasted for a few seconds, and Eren wished that it would last forever. Part of his heart was beating painfully, but the rest of it was pleasantly beating.  _This kind of calmed him down._ Moments later, Levi decided to break away for a bit. Eren opened his eyes and caught him staring back at him. “I’m sorry for being sudden on you.”

“It’s alright…” Eren assured him. “I needed that…” After Eren’s statement, he saw Levi smile a bit, and hugged him tight.

“Eren… promise me that you’ll hold on until the day of your operation… okay?” He whispered in his ear. “I promised you that we’ll go through all of this together… right?”

“Yeah… I know that Levi… I know that. How long will you be gone out of town again?”

“A week. I’ll try my best to make that time out of town shorter. Probably three days is good. I want to see you as soon as I can…” He answered.

“You know what? If it wasn’t for that hot chocolate incident, we wouldn’t know each other up till this day…” Eren said as he finally wrapped his arms around Levi as he bowed his head and placed his chin on top of Levi’s shoulder.

“Guess that’s fate for you…” Levi stated jokingly. “But you’re right… I guess that this is the purpose of our meeting. And I don’t regret anything. The only thing I think I’d be regretting in the future is leaving you.”

“I’m sure you won’t do that right??” Eren asked. “You aren’t capable of doing that.”

Levi let out a small laugh. “You said so. Anyway, I have to go now.”

“Hey…” Eren tightened his hug on him. “Levi…”

“What is it?”

“Please… stay until I sleep. At least stay by my side before you go.” He begged. “Just let me sleep… before you go… let me feel your warmth… it keeps me at ease.”

Levi agreed to his plead. “Of course.”

“ _I love you…”_  Eren then closed his eyes, as he wrapped himself around the person he knew he’d be happy with. Probably for the rest of his life. Levi simply pulled away and fixed him as his back lie on his arm and his face dug in his chest. The position was easier, and Eren did not complain. He just went with the flow. As his head rest on Levi’s chest, he can hear his heart beat. With that, Eren smiled weakly. “Your heart… it’s beating is calm…” He ran his hand on his chest. “It’s really calm…”

“Really?” Levi asked then chuckled a bit. “Just sleep now Eren. Save your energy for tomorrow and don’t worry about anything.  _I’ll be here for you._ I’ll come back see you again. I promise” Eren weakly nodded. And because of Levi’s assurance, Eren finally shut his eyes and drifted away into a deep slumber.

The next day, it was Eren’s scheduled operation, of course, he woke up without Levi by his side. He’s confident that the donor isn’t Levi and so, Erwin has brought him to the operation room. And in that room is a strawberry blonde haired girl lying on the other operation table. She is pretty, and as Levi said, she’s not conscious anymore.

Of course, he took a good look at her before the operation starts. And as he stared at her, she was in peace. Maybe, finally, she thought that she can be freed from the machines that kept her alive.

“Are you ready Eren? We’ll begin whenever you say you are.” Erwin asked.

“I am doctor. I’m ready.” Eren smiled. “I’ll hope for the best…” Erwin simply nodded. “Yes. We’ll begin now. Close your eyes Eren…” He says as he put over the oxygen over Eren’s mouth which made him lose consciousness for a few seconds.

 

++

 

He gently opened his eyes, and looked around to see a vase of red roses on the table beside his bed. “What day is it?” Eren uttered. As he sat up, he felt a stinging pain in his chest. Well, it wasn’t  _inside_  though. It was  _outside_. Eren ran his hand over his chest and felt stitches.  _The operation was a success._  Eren simply smiled and attempted to stand up. His legs were still weak, but he still tried. He was almost going to trip a few times, but he held on. Probably it’s because he was in bed for many, many days which is why he had to get used to it.

The door opened afterwards, revealing a man in a long white coat. Apparently, it was his doctor, and behind him, was a figure of a short man, which was obviously Levi.

“Hey…” Eren said with a small trace of enthusiasm.

“How are you feeling?” Erwin asked. “I see that you’re still struggling from standing up, but I want to know the condition of your heart.”

Eren simply let out a smile, trying to hold back his tears. “I’m… feeling fine actually. I feel really, really fine. ”

“I see…” Erwin stated. “By the way, I’ll be leaving you here with Levi. I have to take care of a few things before coming to you again.” He said and started out the door. Of course, Levi was left there with Eren as he tried to struggle walking.

“Don’t strain yourself.” Levi said. “Rest. I know you are feeling well, but you can’t walk around like that after sleeping for weeks. Lie down.” He ordered. And so, Eren did lie down as Levi held his hand. As he did, Eren felt a cold object right on the palm of his hand. It must be metallic, he thought, though Eren cannot make out what it really is.

“Levi…” Before he could speak, Levi cut him off.

“Open your palm.” Levi commanded, and so Eren did. To his surprise, it is a silver  _ring._  It was cold, but it was making his heart throb with joy.

“What is this??”

“I told you before right? I love you.  _I love you… you stupid brat…”_

Eren simply looked down. He does not know how to respond. But then he realized, what if Levi only loved him because of Petra’s heart? He was trying to hold back his tears, but Levi gently took his face just so he could look straight into his eyes.

“Eren…” He called. “I’m  _proposing_ to you.” He said sternly. Then, Eren can’t help but clench his teeth in frustration. What if that was the reason?

“Levi…” Eren called out, still holding back. “Please answer me honestly…” He begged. Levi responded with a simple nod and was prepared to listen. “Do you love me because I have your girlfriend’s heart?”

After the question, silence was spread across the room. No one uttered a word, and that’s when Eren realized it is. “So.. that’s how…”

“No.” Levi immediately said. “That isn’t the reason at all.” Eren was pretty dumbfounded. Really… was Levi lying? Of course, Eren knew that this kind of relationship is weird…  _but Eren loved Levi too…_  but to Eren,  _he only loves him because of the heart that was planted in him._

“Then what is Levi?? How did you fall for me then??”

“You are what my heart is yearning for.  _You are what filled up my empty years…_  Didn’t I tell you that before?”

“But… Levi…”

“Eren, I never cared about who owns that heart. I care about your own being.  _Your own being is what matters to me._ What matters to me is the person I see in front of me. You  _matter_  to me.  _You_  are my happiness… and from this day on…” Levi held his hands tight. “We’ll see the world together…  _and our hearts will beat as one._ Eren… I loved you  _for who you are._ I didn’t love you for  _what you have._ Remember that”  Levi finished his statement and inserted the ring inside Eren’s ring finger. Of course, Eren himself can’t stop crying. He was too overwhelmed…  _He was too happy…_

“I… I’m sorry for asking such a stupid question…”

“It’s okay… I understand…” Levi assures him. “Anyway… after all this… are you ready to fulfill the promises we made to each other?”

 

Eren nodded. “I’m prepared… I’m prepared…  _as long as you’re here with me_ … Levi…” He said. 

 

_"We'll do everything together from now on..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why I came up with this alternate ending…
> 
> I actually strolled by the comments in my wattpad and actually saw this:
> 
> ‘…I kinda wished that this was romance…’
> 
> That’s the main reason why I did this. THAT comment was the reason why I made it this way. I may not have replied to that since I don’t know how exactly I would respond, but you gave me an idea reader!
> 
> Anyway... I'll be making Eruri one shots from now on.. LOL... they're the pairing that makes me really sad...   
> Well, I hope you enjoyed either way! :D I'll be making the other one soon...


	4. Alternate Ending 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what if it was the other way around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread. Forgive me of errors *cries*

Just what if it was the other way around?

 

“Erwin, how’s Eren’s condition coming?” Levi asked as he bowed his head down, speaking through the handset he held in his hand. “Is he doing okay?” He asked in a fretful tone. Of course, Levi himself was nervous.

Erwin simply sighed. “He’s doing fine. His condition is stable. You could visit him anytime right now. And I must thank you for convincing Mr. Ral to donate his bedridden daughter’s heart to Eren.”

“That was something I had to do. She doesn’t need to suffer. No one knows when she’ll wake up anyway. And it’s been two rough years.” He explained. Of course it was. Eren was dying, and he had no choice. “Anyway, I could come visit anytime right?”

“Yeah.” He responded. “He will be waking up after three days, or a week I suppose. It actually depends.”

“I’ll stay on guard in the stead of his family. I can see they’re actually busy. I’ll be coming there in a week’s time. I have to attend to my family first. Can you do me a favor and inform Eren’s family?”

“Of course I will. I’ll be seeing you around, Levi. I’ll also keep you updated with his condition if you want to. Goodbye.” Erwin cut the other end of the phone, leaving Levi stare into the distance.

“Is everything really going to be alright? I hope so.” He thought.

 

Levi was about to make his leave after making that phone call with Erwin 6 days ago. He asked permission from his family to go back home since he is going to be very, very busy. Of course, his permission was granted and he went home.

He was booked a flight going to where Eren was. Of course, he promised that he’d be the one staying on guard. His phone vibrated in his pocket a few moments later. So he took it and looked at the name of the caller. It was Erwin, so he answered.

“Hello Erwin…” Levi greeted. “Is there a problem?”

“Eren’s awake now. He’s looking for you.” He said. Levi can’t help but jump for joy. Of course, it’s because his best friend is awake, and they will do the things Eren has failed to do in his childhood.

“That’s great to hear.” Levi remarked. “Tell him I’m boarding a plane right now.” He said. “I’ll be meeting him after a day I guess?”

“I’ll tell him.”

“Thank you. That is very much appreciated.” Levi already put down his phone and of course, sat in his designated seat. He settled down, and waited for the plane itself to depart.

 

+++

 

Hours passed, Levi arrived at the location where he’d see Eren again. He’s excited, so he practically sprinted, not wasting any more time spent on being outside. Even while carrying his bag, he sprinted. He was just too excited, for the very first time. He arrived at the hospital, and immediately ran towards Eren’s room. He finally arrived, and excitedly opened the door. As he did, Eren was there. He was waiting on his bed, staring out of the window.

“Eren.” Levi called as he put his things down on the side. “Eren…” He called once again. Eren simply looked towards him, wearing a smile.

“Levi… hey…” He responded. He’s okay, the operation was a success… because of that, Levi simply sprinted towards his friend and hugged him tight.

“Eren… I’m glad you’re doing okay… I’m glad you’re doing fine… Thank God.” Levi said, and Eren hugged him back, while he rubbed his back.

“Yes. I’m doing fine Levi. I can do all the things I’ve failed to do in my childhood.” He said. “I’m prepared to go through anything! My heart doesn’t feel painful anymore!” He said happily. Levi can’t help but smile upon seeing the other’s joy. “And you know what, just before the operation, I thought the donor was you. I guess it was all a bad dream eh?”

“That’s one bad dream. Why would I even do that Eren. Anyway, you’ll have to rest first though. We don’t want you straining yourself just after your operation Once you’ve recovered for a month, we’re going to play sports, we’re going to run… we’re going to do the things you’ve failed to do.” Levi said with excitement. “Just hold on a bit longer, okay? Those things can wait.” Levi placed his hand on Eren’s head at ruffled his hair. “Don’t be such an idiotic brat too.”

“Oh come on. I’m not a brat anymore Levi!” Eren complained. “I’ll prove you that I won’t be a brat!!” He protested and pouted at Levi. The other simply laughed and patted his head again.

“Whatever brat. I’ll wish the best for your recovery.” He said. “I’ll be taking my leave for now. I’ll be making sure that I’d see you everyday after class.”

“That would be great!” Eren said. “Goodbye then Levi!”

“Goodbye Eren. I’ll be visiting tomorrow again.” He says and leaves. As he left, he couldn’t hide his joy and just smiled all the way as he got out of the hospital. It was a good day, and then, Levi started to research sports that wouldn’t affect Eren’s heart condition too much.

Every single day, Levi visited Eren just to see how well he’s doing. Of course, as expected, he was doing well. Eren described his days now, boring in the hospital. He is obviously excited. And Levi can’t wait to play various types of games with him. This is also his first time, but he was certain that he was going to enjoy this.

Another day passed, Erwin told Levi that Eren was getting better. Levi almost jumped his heart out after hearing that, but he tried to stay composed and calm as much as possible. “I’m glad he is Erwin.”

“Yeah. It’s great that he is recovering quickly. He can be discharged within this week. It’s been a month after Eren’s operation, so, it’s safe for him to get out. But he’ll still be under my care until then and I will be observing him. We’re really not sure if he’s really getting better. He went through a long term inflammation of the heart, and I am surprised he survived this long. There is a chance that he would acquire diseases such as HIV, Tuberculosis, Uremia and Cancer. I have a feeling that his arteries are also affected, and it could cause a heart failure. And if it weren’t for the donor, he could’ve died a month ago. As much as possible, we should avoid extraneous activities. Eren told me that he’s going to play a few sports with you when he gets discharged from the hospital. I would want you to postpone this after a year. Is that okay?”

Levi’s smile obviously faded away in that moment, but if it was for the best, then he has no choice but to agree. “Okay then. I guess I can wait. I’ll try to convince him. Thanks for informing me.”

“I hope that I’m not getting in the way.”

“You’re not. Besides, I should actually be thankful that you’re keeping Eren alive, and that’s without even asking for money from his family.”

Erwin simply smiled after Levi’s statement. “Dr. Yeager saved the life of my beloved without asking for money. So I’m doing the same favor for him. I’m saving the life of his beloved son. This is just good karma.”

“I see. I guess that’s great to hear. I’ll be going off then.” And so he left, briskly walking towards Eren’s room. He didn’t hold anything against Erwin, because he knew it was for Eren’s own good. So before he’d be attached to this, he had to tell him.

Heading towards Eren’s room to report his condition, and when he arrived there, he found Eren asleep. And unusual, there is a magazine on top of his chest. When he saw it, it was a magazine filled with various interests. Sports, travelling… it was a magazine of all things he wanted to make up for all the lost times in his days. “You shitty brat.” He said. “Don’t get too excited because you’re only… going to hurt yourself.”

He stared at the magazine for a while longer, and looked into the pages. Until he heard a fresh ‘morning’ moan from Eren. “Oh… so you’re awake now?” Eren just stared at Levi, until he took the magazine Levi was holding in surprise and hid it under his sheets.

“L—Levi… what are you doing here?!”

“Oh… nothing. I want to ask you the same thing; in regards with that magazine you just aggressively took away from me like making me see it will fucking get your soul to the realms of the underworld?” Levi said. Sarcasm obviously intended.

“I just… wanted to plan ahead. I want to go with you, Armin and Mikasa. We’ll explore the whole world together. We’ll… we’ll do the things I’ve wanted to do together with you guys.”

“Plan all you want Eren.” Levi replied and placed his hand on the top of his head. “Take your time. There’s no need to rush. We’ll kind of do it next year since… you know… you are still under Erwin’s care. And he wants to make sure you are ready.”

“Okay then… if you say so!”

Levi nodded and let out a smile. “Good. Now, what kind of places would you like to visit? We can save money and plan for future vacations. And while we do that, what kind of sport do you want to do?” A large smile formed on the boy’s face. He was filled with joy, and of course, he pointed out on all the places he knew was interesting like China, France, Philippines, Japan, Singapore, and many more. Every time he’d describe these places, he’d jump with joy. He also mentioned that he wanted to try all kinds of sports so Levi just nodded and agreed. He also said that they can try everything out, if he can really take it. He was dreaming like a child.

“Hey, Levi!!” He called.

Levi looked up to him and looked into his eyes. “What is it?”

“Can we go stroll outside?! I’ve been very bored in this room.” He says.

Levi sighs. Of course he couldn’t turn the brat down. He stood up and went to the door. Of course, He knew Eren was murmuring complains and wearing a disheartened expression. He likes making fun of him. “Get yourself prepared. I’ll be meeting you outside this door okay?” After that, Levi turned his head towards Eren and upon doing that, a large childish smile formed on his friend’s lips.

“Thank you!!”

“Don’t strain yourself yet okay? No strenuous activities.”

“Of course!!”

“Promise? No running, no jumping… no…” Before Levi could end his speech, Eren simply started his own before he ended.

“Yeah, yeah…” And so, after the brunet’s statement, Levi went out. He waited for Eren for a few minutes, until he went out. That was quick, he thought.

Of course, Levi agreed to go out of the room with Eren, and stroll around in the gardens for a bit. Eren felt like he could breathe again… Eren felt free as he stretched his arms upward.

“This feels so relieving!” Eren says with a moan of satisfaction. He continued to look around and sees other patients. He waved of course. Then, Levi came up with a thought of buying something.

“Eren, could you wait here? I want to buy drinks. What would you like?”

“Hot chocolate.” He instantly answers. Levi smiles and nods. “Okay then Eren.”

Soon after, as he was walking, he saw a familiar face. A raven haired female with a red scarf.

“Mikasa?”

“Oh, Levi…” She said and smiled. “Hey…”

“I wanted to tell you that Eren’s going to be discharged within this week.”

“Wow. That’s great.” She said. “I’m glad.”

“But he’s still going to be under Erwin’s care.” Mikasa gave a bewildered look. Of course, Levi needed to explain. “Erwin said that his long term inflammation affected his health. Big time.”

She looked down. “I see.”

“There’s nothing to worry about though. He’s going to do well. And rest assured he’s going to live longer when Erwin keeps an eye on him.”

“I see…” She said again. “I’m just glad he’s not suffering the heart disease anymore. That’s just what I’m happy about.”

“Okay then. Anyway…” He sighed. “Where’s Armin? I haven’t been seeing him lately.”

“Aah… he was recently admitted to Harvard University.”

“Wow…” Jaw-dropped, of course, Levi couldn’t believe it. “That’s… awesome.”

“Yeah. He told me it’s hard there but he managed to keep up.”

“Okay then. I’ll wish him the best. Anyway, Eren’s by the gardens. He wanted to get some air so, I’m here. Where are you going?” He asked.

“I’m going to class now. Don’t you have classes? I haven’t been seeing you around to be honest. Our professor said he’d officially drop you if you continued.” She said, making a furious expression.

“It’s fine. I’m just going to retake it together with Eren. I just have to keep an eye on him for now. And don’t you want to stay for a while?”

“Are you sure about that? And, I think I’ll pass. I’ll be seeing him tonight instead.”

“Yeah. Just tell him to officially drop me. I’m going to be fine even though I know it’s a pain in the ass repeating this because it’s going to be written in your fucking records. And be sure as hell to visit him tonight.”

She simply smiled. “Okay. That’s going to be a promise. And I’ll be telling that to our professor and our dean. Do you want me to fill up papers for you?”

“No thank you. It’s fine. I’ll just leave it like that. There’s no need for you to do anything for me.” After that, she just nodded and turned her back. He did the same until she called him again. She turned to his direction and there she was, smiling with a tear in her eye.

“Thank you. For everything you’ve done to Eren.” After her say… both Levi and Mikasa heard some screaming in the garden. “Wait… what was that?”

Levi immediately ran to check it out. He didn’t care if Mikasa followed or not, but he had to make sure Eren’s okay. As he ran, he saw a crowd. He looked for Eren, but he wasn’t there. And so, Levi deduced the worst possibility. He zoned into the crowd, and saw a lying person on the ground.

Eren.

“SHIT…” He said and kneeled down to him. “Eren… Eren… OI!!” He called, but no response. He’s out cold.

“EREN!!” Of course, Levi immediately recognized that as Mikasa, and her voice was filled with fear. Due to instinct, Levi lifted Eren and rushed him to the emergency room, with Mikasa tailing him. They ran, looking for a doctor who could tend to Eren. But the only person who can actually tend to him completely is Erwin Smith, Eren’s cardiologist. They found a few doctors to tend to Eren and placed him down. “Mikasa…” Levi called she simply looked at him with a dread-filled expression. “I’m going to call Erwin. Just hang in there. Don’t try to panic. Everything’s going to be fine… you hear?” She was hyperventilating. Tears were flowing out of her eyes with no control. Her breathing was unstable, and she’s in the state of panic. “I need you to calm down… okay? Eren’s going to be fine.” After an almost non-stop attempt of convincing her, Mikasa finally calmed down, giving Levi the opportunity to look for Erwin. As he was about to do so, it seems that Erwin already arrived, rushing towards Eren’s bed and attempted to start his procedures to keep him alive. Instead of butting in, Levi knew better and supported Mikasa.

Besides, he doesn’t even know what to do. Even if he butted in, what good would it do?

All he wants right now, is Eren to stay alive.

What went wrong? Levi thought.

 

After a few hours, Erwin confronted Levi and Mikasa, of course, stating the bad news, Eren’s heart transplant was a failure. His arteries got infected and it couldn’t hold out any longer. Erwin stated too, that he really looked okay, but he didn’t see this coming. Levi was frustrated, and Mikasa was scared. Of course, they had to report this to Eren’s parents, and of course, another quarter of tears will fill them up till the day Eren will leave this world.

Days and days, Eren was in his room, sleeping for almost 3 days. Mikasa dropped her subjects, Levi on the other hand didn’t move from his place. He didn’t eat, nor did he sleep. He wanted to know if Eren was okay. The both of them stayed in the room in those days, grieving upon what they will be losing. Eren’s parents came and they’re also in tears to see what their own son has been going through. Everything was supposed to be okay… but what happened? They left soon after, leaving Eren to Levi and Mikasa. The dead silence engulfs them once more, and Levi decided to break it.

“If I had him come along with me…” Levi uttered. “This wouldn’t have happened.”

Mikasa simply looked at Levi. “There’s nothing you could’ve done to see this. Let’s not… blame… ourselves…” She said as she bowed her head down. Soon after, Mikasa decided to leave for a bit, bidding farewell to Levi that she’d need space and needed to rest home.

Of course, again, Levi was alone in that room, looking after Eren as he blames himself internally. Hours, minutes and seconds passed. He waited for him to wake up, yet, nothing. He continued to stare, and then Levi saw his hand flinch. As he saw that, Levi immediately stood up and approached Eren. “Hey… Eren… can you hear me??”

“L—Levi??” He weakly called and turned towards him. “H—Hey…”

“How are you feeling?” Levi asked him. He saw Eren look away from him and answered.

“I’m d-oing fine— Well, I think that’s what you guys are expecting me to say now, right?”

“What are you on to Eren? You’re going to get better. I promise. Mikasa and I waited for you to wake up for three days.”

Eren blankly received his statement and still fixated his stare on the scenery outside his window. “What if I don’t? What if I don’t get better?”

“Don’t lose hope. I told you that before didn’t I? You can’t give up like this…” Levi was still hopeful. Of course, there could be a cure. And he’ll continue on hoping that.

“But I’m weak… I couldn’t even walk Levi… Maybe tomorrow, I’ll be dead. My heart would stop pumping… I hope you could understand that I’m simply hopeless… You know what? All of this is also my fault. I didn’t follow your advice. My head was too high… ” His voice was undoubtedly soft and weak. It was also cracked. He was becoming weak already.

“W—What the hell… happened?” Levi asked, with a dumfounded voice filled with a bit of frustration. “Eren… what the hell did you do??”

Instead of responding, Eren cried, shook his head due to frustration and bowed down. “I played with the children in the garden. We played tag because they wanted me to. And you told me to keep away from strenuous activities… yet I didn’t. You know… it’s no use. There’s no point of keeping me alive anymore.” Eren tells him, with tears flowing down his face. Levi was frustrated of course. Was he going to give up again? This is not right…

“GOD DAMN IT EREN. Are we going through all of this again?!” Levi scolded. “NO ONE is going to die. You’re going to live. You’re not going to die Eren. I don’t want to argue with you any longer. Just PLEASE… AND YOU ARE NOT AT FAULT YOU SHIT. NO ONE IS BLAMING YOU FOR WHAT HAPPENED. NO ONE. I’M NOT GOING TO BLAME YOU EITHER."

Eren simply stared at the ceiling. "You think so? I can't even move... I can't even talk loud enough for you to hear me anymore... and even if that’s the case, do you think they’re minds say otherwise?"

Levi simply shook his head in frustration. "No..." He uttered. "No, no, no, no, NO." Levi sighed, put his palm in his face and started walking in circles. "Eren... please..."

"Do you have any other explanation to tell me I'm fine?" Eren said in the calmest tone he could reach. "Is there anything that could convince me that I'm going to be fine?"

Instead of answering, Levi simply calmed down and sat on the seat beside Eren's bed, frustrated. Thoughts are turning into anger… but he still stayed calm despite this. He took a deep breath, and looked at Eren.

“Hey…can I ask you a favor?” Eren asked. Of course, Levi nodded and lent his ears to his friend, even though he is frustrated. “Can you… call my family here?” He said in a weak tone of voice. “I want to see them… Mikasa… Armin… my mom… my dad…” After Eren’s say, Levi immediately stood up.

“Okay… Just wait here. Okay? I’ll be calling them. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Levi took out his phone and looked at the numbers he needed to dial. “I’ll be dialing Mikasa since I have her number. Do you want to get anything? Juice? Water? Iced Tea? Food?”

“Please do so.” He said, nodding weakly. “Do you have paper and a pencil? A pen is good too.”

Levi took out his bag and gave him his notebook and his pencil case. “Indulge yourself.” Levi said as he smiled a bit, giving Eren an impression that is was totally fine. Eren smiled and mouthed ‘thank you’ and opened the notebook, scribbled weakly.

Levi went out as quick as he can, went to the comfort room, and stared at himself in the mirror. He breathed in heavily, and puffed out a frustrated sigh. Running his hands from his chin to his forehead, he knew that there isn’t anything more to do in order to keep Eren alive. Eren was weak already, Eren was already dying. Every single day, Levi saw Eren growing weak. The thought of this frustrated Levi too much. “Shit… shit…” He cursed. He repeated these curses until he lifted his hands, turned his back and punched the door of the closed cubicle of the comfort room. “GOD DAMN THIS…” He pressed both his hands on the sides of his head and walked around. He was trying to hold back the frustrated tears. His phone rang while he was walking in circles. Taking it out to see who it was, it was Mikasa. Eren’s friend. He immediately thought about Eren’s request, breathed in to compose himself, trying not to vent his frustration on the other.

“Hello?” He answered as he placed his hand on top of the sink counter, looking at the water droplets going inside the drainer of the sink.

“Hey, Levi… how’s Eren doing?” She asked.

Levi gulped and let out a long sigh. “He wants to see all of you. Right now.”

“Right now? Levi, visitors aren’t allowed to enter anymore! And…”

“If the others can’t come, I want you to come here by yourself. I’m going to let you enter.”

“You’re not a guard Levi.” She protested.

“Just… God damn it Mikasa. I’ll manage somehow. Just get your ass in this fucking hospital because Eren wants to fucking see you. He wants to see all of you.”

“Are you even sure about…”

“FOR CHRIST’S SAKE. JUST FUCKING COME HERE. IF YOU CAN BRING ALL OF THEM ALONG WITH YOU, DO SO. BUT IT’S FINE IF IT’S ONLY YOU.”

“Okay… okay. Please… Please don’t shout at me.” Over the phone, he heard Mikasa’s shivered sighs and whimpers. Levi knew he almost lost himself. He scolded at her without thinking. Of course, letting her come here was hard to do. The guards might not even let her come in. “I…I’m sorry…”

“It’s… fine.” She says. “I know you’re having a hard time too. I should be the one who’s sorry for making you do this.”

“What are you saying? You don’t have to be sorry.” He heard her clear her throat and she let out shivered sighs. “Mikasa?”

“I’m… on my way. Please meet me at the entrance. I’ll be telling you everything once I get there.” She ended the call, and Levi sighed for the last time and went on walking out of the comfort room. Before he left however, someone called him from behind.

“Are you okay Levi? You seem very frustrated.” It was Erwin. Levi’s doctor.

“Are you shitting me Erwin? Who wouldn’t be fucking frustrated? My friend is dying.” He stated furiously.

He heard Erwin sigh in frustration, and Levi demanded to know what his problem was because judging from Erwin’s expression, it was clear Erwin was implying that Levi’s losing himself to insanity. “What’s with that fucking expression?!”

“Levi… calm down. You’re not the only one who’ll be losing a life of a friend. To everyone, Eren is a special person.”

Levi furiously banged his back on the wall, eventually sliding down to a sitting position as he looked up the ceiling. “He doesn’t have hope anymore, does he Erwin?” Erwin simply did not answer. Levi looked at him, and Erwin himself was wearing a despaired expression. Levi bowed his head down and placed both his hands on both sides again. “Shit…”

“I’m sorry. I’ve done everything I can… All of us have done everything to at least keep him alive.”

“I’m going back to Eren’s room. I’ll stay by his side until tomorrow morning.” Levi stood up, not giving Erwin a look in the eye. He was about to walk off until he remembered that Mikasa was coming over. “Oh yeah. Can you let other visitors enter the hospital aside from the people who suffer emergency cases?”

“No. But I can ask them to let someone enter, if needed. Why?”

“Mikasa is coming over. She wants to keep an eye on Eren too.”

“I’ll do what I can.” After Erwin’s statement, Levi’s phone rang again. Checking it, it was a message from Mikasa.

“I’m on my way to get a cab.”

“Erwin. Mikasa’s on her way. Can you please meet her at the entrance?”

“Of course. Will do. I’ll be escorting her to Eren’s room.” He said and immediately left. Of course, Levi started walking towards Eren’s room as quick as he can, as he arrived there, he saw Eren curling himself into a ball.

“Oi… Eren!!” Levi called and ran towards him. “What’s wrong. Tell me!”

“It’s… cold…” He says, shivering. “It’s cold… Levi…”

Levi sighed. “Move.”

“What do you intend to do?” He asked, oblivious to the situation. Levi simply positioned himself to the bed and lied down as soon as he was comfortable. “Levi…”

“I’ll sleep by your side and keep you warm.” Levi removed his thick jacket and made Eren wear it. “I’ll be here… till tomorrow morning… or, till you get better. Just move.” He bitterly said. “You’re going to get better.”

"Can't you accept that... I'm going to die already? Look at me... look at my condition..." Eren stated. "I don't understand... why you all think with a lot of optimism. How could all of you stay positive??"

"We don't want you to see us grieving... We don't want you to see us suffering. We're all aware... and yet we still act as if you're not dying. We just don't want to think about that...”

Levi suddenly felt that Eren must’ve felt ashamed after his words. “I’m sorry.” Eren said. “I’m sorry.”

“What’s there to be sorry about? I should be the one apologizing to you for making you walk towards that dream which is killing you right now. If we hadn’t played that game, you aren’t supposed to be in this bed.”

“What are you saying? Huh?” Eren uttered. “It’s fine… it’s fine Levi… I should be sorry for wanting to give up when all of you are trying their best not to lose hope. All of you were trying to keep me alive… all of you didn’t give up. I should be sorry for giving up Levi. I should be sorry for letting you guys shed tears for my own well being. I’m sorry.”

Levi pulled Eren into him and hugged him tight. “Shh…” He hushed him as he heard Eren weeping. “It’s alright. It’s alright… okay?” Levi felt Eren’s arms wrap around his body, grasping him nearer to him because it was cold. Really cold. And even with Levi’s sweater on, Eren was still feeling cold.

“After this, I don’t care if you don’t play good sports or what. I just want you to stay alive for the sake of the people who care about you. Promise me Eren… that you’ll never give up.”

“Of course…” Eren responded. “I’m not going to give up… and I want to live… I still… want to live.”

“That’s good then. Now, get some shut eye. Mikasa’s coming over any minute.”

“Okay.”

To Levi, there is not one person who is to be blamed by this incident. No one knew what will happen anyway… no one knew that Eren wasn’t feeling well yet. “Levi…” Eren called him weakly. Levi immediately responded to his needs. “What do you need Eren?”

“Are you still… there?” He asked in a soft tone of voice.

“What are you talking about? I’m still over here. Hugging you and transferring my warmth.” He said, trying to brighten up the mood, even if it’s just a little bit.

“That’s great.” He said, but now in a soft voice. “Good… night…”

“Good night Eren.” He replies.

Soon after, Levi’s phone rang again, and he took it out of his pocket. As he expected, the message was from Mikasa, and she said she’s already with Erwin and they are on their way to Eren’s room. “Listen, Eren… Mikasa’s here now. I just have to get her here. So…” Before Levi was about to stand up, he found something odd. “Eren??” He must be asleep. But other than that…

He wasn’t moving. He wasn’t breathing too.

“Eren?? Eren… Oi…” He called. Not getting a response, Levi nudged him. “Hey… Eren… wake up. Mikasa’s coming over. Eren…” He touched his hand, finding out they were already cold, and he looked into his eyes, they were blank and dead. “Eren…” He called. “Eren…” Tears were starting to fall from his eyes. “Wake up… please… Mikasa’s coming over like you wanted to. Please…”

He called him again and again, trying to wake him up. And with every call of his name, he remembers every moment they spent together. Starting from that Hot Chocolate incident till the time he just lied down by his side… everything was precious. All the moments Levi spent with Eren were precious.

“Eren… please… wake up…” After that, Levi didn’t hold back anymore. Tears just fell down from his eyes and held his hand tightly. “Please… don’t do this to me… please…”

“Don’t take him away from us…”

“Levi?” A female’s voice called from behind him. He simply looked at her. “Levi? What’s wrong?” He didn’t want to say anything, so he simply shook his head.

Confused, Erwin walked towards Levi and grabbed his shoulder. “Levi… what’s wrong??”

“I’m sorry…” He said softly. He looked at Mikasa, until she was able to realize what he meant. Erwin too, got what Levi meant and they immediately walked towards Eren, and they find him cold and dead. Levi heard Mikasa cry loud, screaming as she dug her face on Eren’s chest. Erwin on the other hand, checked his vitals. Realizing the worst, Erwin approached Levi. “I’m calling the other doctors… to transfer his body to the morgue. I’ll also be calling Dr. Yeager. I’ll be right back.” After that, Erwin completely went out. Levi then looked at Mikasa, who was crying, and wheezing because the loss.

He approached her and then put his hand over her shoulder. Both of them were silent, except Mikasa’s emotionally pained cries. As Levi sees this, he covers his mouth and cries too, but his cries were in low volume, that only he can hear his own sighs. Mikasa’s shoulders rise and fall heavily, as she continues to cry over Eren’s now dead body. Levi looked at Eren and he saw his eyes and it is opened. Wide open. Seeing this, he walked towards his upper body and placed his fingers over his eyelids. “Why didn’t you tell me you were getting weak? I could’ve called a doctor to at least tend to the pain you were feeling.” He said as he closed them.

“I’m sorry…” Mikasa apologized as she sobbed. “I’m so sorry… Eren… I’m sorry for not being there for you… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Levi stared at her, and of course he decided to give her some space. But he can’t. He was too frustrated to leave the room. Instead, he fell down his knees and punched the tiled ground with his hands. “Shit… SHIT!!!” He continued to curse as his hands continue to strike the floor with brute force. His hand is turning red, and he must’ve broke some bones. He was almost going to deliver another blow to his hand until someone hugged him as they held his hand.

“Stop Levi… stop…” She says. “We can’t get him back now… no matter how much we want to.” She hugged him tighter, and he felt warm fluid flowing out from his eyes. Yes. Levi is in tears. He hugged the woman who hugged him tightly and wept on her chest, at least not trying to be loud. He felt her chin lean on the top of his head too, and they stayed in that position for a while, where she was kneeling, Levi was sitting down.

Few moments passed, the nurses came and they’re still in the same position. They covered a blanket over Eren and slowly put him on another bed, to be transported to the morgue. “Levi…” A deep voice of a man called out. Levi looked at him with swollen eyes.

“What do you want, Erwin?”

“Do you want to follow to the morgue?” He asked. Of course, Levi stood up, and as for Mikasa, she’s still there. A crying mess as she sat down raggedly on the floor. “Mikasa…” Levi called. Fortunately she looked up. And it seems like she has cried a lot more than Levi did. “Let’s go.” He offered his hand to her and she just stared at it. Tears fell down once more.

As they walked, Levi again remembered the notebook Eren took from him. Were there drawings? He wanted to look at these… and doing so would hurt. He decided to let this pass.

Eren died of a heart failure. And before anyone could’ve done something about it, it was too late anyway.

The day of Eren’s burial, Levi brought the notebook with him, and of course, he wanted to see it’s contents. Maybe there was something significant? He flipped the pages, and of course, he saw a few messy scribbles. Some of which, are unfinished. He flipped every page until he saw one filled with a note. Not hesitating, he began to see what its content is.

_“Thanks for lending me this notebook Levi. And I just wanted to tell you that I know I’ll be dying today. I can’t breathe properly anymore… so these will be the last things I want to tell you. I hope you won’t get mad at me when I’ll say this but… I’m tired… I want to rest… I want to take a break from all of this. I don’t want to feel the pain over and over again. I want to ask you a favor, if I won’t make it tomorrow. Please take care of Mikasa… and Armin. Please take care of them in my stead. And please… most especially Mikasa. Protect her. She’s fragile. If I pass, I am sure that she needs the emotional support she needs from anyone who can stand this without shedding any tear. And you’re the person who’s suited for that role. She must be blaming herself right now, and she must be breaking internally because of this. She’s a wonderful person… and I’d want to see her smiles as much as possible… Levi, meeting you was a blessing. I couldn’t deny that. You gave me a reason to live, and until now, you still are. Though I know that I’m going to die, though all of you knew that I’m already going to kick the bucket, none of you gave up. Especially you. Thank you for keeping me at bay. Thank you for telling me to live on even though it’s completely hopeless. Thank you for everything. Thank you for keeping me alive… Thank you for being my reason for living… You’ve done so much in a small matter of time, and I appreciate it. I hope you’ll be living a better life without worrying about someone’s life anymore .And please don’t worry about me. I’m sure… I’m going to live better on the other side. I’ll be watching over all of you. Once again… thank you. Live a good life. See you later._

_PS. Sorry for wasting the pages of your notebook.”_

Eren’s coffin is now being buried six feet under, and Levi stands there, staring at his friend, being buried by the soil and mud in his resting place. Mikasa, of course, was there, staring blankly into the distance. Levi had to interrupt.

“Mikasa…” He called.

“What do you need, Levi?” She answered plainly.

“Eren was a special friend to you, wasn’t he?” He asked as he stared at Eren’s coffin while he’s being buried with soil.

“He was… and I didn’t treasure that friendship very well. He must be mad at me.”

“No. He isn’t.”

Mikasa bitterly smiled. “What did he tell you about me?”

“You’re the kind of person he looks up to. You a person he trusts. Same goes for Armin. Both you and him are special friends to him. And when you guys are busy, he comes to me and tell the fun parts of his past to me. Most of them consisted of you and Armin.”

She then bowed her head down, concealing her tears. “I’m… happy to hear that. I want to know why he was taken away like this… why he needed this kind of fate? He is a kind person… he is one of a kind. Though he may be furious at times, but he still considers. Why was he taken away like this?”

Levi bowed his head down and closed his eyes. “Probably… God only wanted another angel to watch over us.”

Mikasa showed a small sign of happiness, and her lips formed a curve she didn’t expect. “If that’s how it is, then… I guess there’s nothing for me to cry about?”

“You’re free to cry. It’s okay to cry. Especially in this situation, where the person you hold dear has moved on to another life. We’ll all be seeing each other, and God knows when we’ll be kicking the bucket. But I am sure that it’s going to take us a longer time before we could see him again.” He saw her bow down her head, and placed both her hands on her face. “Well, right now, I have to look out for you.”

She gave him a puzzled look. Well, it was obvious she didn’t know. “Please… tell me…” She raised her head to look straight into his eyes. “Why?”

Her puzzled look made it clear to Levi that she wasn’t informed about this. He put his hand over her shoulder, and also looked straight into her eyes. “He asked me to do so.” After that, she closed her eyes and bowed her head down and fell down on her knees and sobbed more.”He asked me to look out for you because you’re a wonderful person. And as much as possible, he wants to see your smiles.” He kneeled down in front of her and took her in his arms. “If you’re fine with it, I’m going to be here for you. Okay? If you’re not… I’m not going to force you to go with Eren’s conditions.”

“Is it okay… for me to start a fresh beginning with you? With everyone?”

Levi stared at her eyes for a few moments. Of course, he knew that she was prepared, udging from the tone of her voice. And so, he responded. 

“Of course. It’s not only you who wants to start anew… Everyone does. And we will start here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all who commented, and read this. And those who left a kudos on this too. Thank you :D This is the end of the story. (Well, it kind a ended already but I had alternate endings) Thank you again! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so bad at making one shots. I hate my style for digging into the details too much, and making it long… and dividing it into parts, not making it into a one shot story anymore. I’m sorry  
> And about brain death… I’m not sure how it works… I researched a lot of cases… and yeah… it just came into mind that I do this. I know it’s a bit cliché… or, kind of off? I’m so sorry… I don’t even know what I’m doing here… it’s an alternate universe… so, don’t get mad at meh…  
> I also apologize for the redundancy. I will rewrite this...  
> Anyway, please tell me what you think… and I hope you guys enjoyed it… (And if there are errors, please tell me... I beg you people...)
> 
> Oh, lastly...  
> Tell me if you want Levi's point of view here. I'll write it :)


End file.
